


Melody Galaxy

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash Galaxy Series [9]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Queen's Blade, Shantae, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blackmail, Bloodlust, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Dramedy, Duel To The Death, Execution, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Gangbang, Gore, Hostage Situations, Idols, Implied Relationships, Last Stand, M/M, Multi, Music, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsession, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pop Culture, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, Stalking, Tearjerker, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witch Hunts, burning at the stake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardian of Music is going to be performing on Melody Galaxy taking requests to reach out to separated lovers. Raven decides to use this to her advantage and make Melody Galaxy the battle ground that will eliminate a member of the Band of Six from existence. The Smashers go there on a vacation and upon entry, they are introduced to a fairy boy named Kite who forces a virginity test on everyone and prevents anyone who failed the test from entering. Pit was originally up to the idea of asking Kaleido if she could use her music to reach out to his “deceased” father Daedalus, he’s far from pleased after being rejected. Pit only forces himself in when he sees Daedalus enter the festival grounds without supervision. Daedalus is drawn to Melody Galaxy to reunite with Pandora once and for all, but his old time acquaintance Flauros intends to expose the tragedy that Daedalus might have directly or indirectly caused in front of Pandora, and he’ll murder anyone to achieve his goal. It's a shame that the Smashers ended up being dragged into this love tragedy that Pit actually foreshadowed before getting to Melody Galaxy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Compared to the other Super Smash Galaxy stories, Melody Galaxy will have five chapters due to how this is the conclusion of Pandora's arc of searching for Daedalus and vise versa. Just because this is the reunion story doesn't mean that Daedalus' arc is finished (his arc is done by Mecha Galaxy and we see it post Mecha Galaxy). Enjoy!

At the center of the universe was the Golden Land. The Golden Land created the universe, so of course it was sealed off from everyone. There were only a few doors that could get you in. Once you were in the Golden Land, you were treated to a beautiful sky with golden butterflies fluttering above with other unusual golden animals that were often a hybrid of multiple existing animals. The garden consisted of the most beautiful flowers known to man, but while the scenery was beautiful, the area itself was rather devoid of life. The only people who seemed to have lived in the Golden Land resided in the Golden Palace (which wasn't gold by the way). In the Golden Palace, there was a huge throne in the center of the palace where the creator of the universe sat and watched over everyone. His name was Prism and he was dubbed the Sorcerer of Misfortune…a sorcerer capable of switching the karma of a person. Despite the title, the misfortunate become the fortunate, but only if Prism likes you.

Besides the main throne, there were other smaller thrones that were to the left and right of the center one. Each consisted of one of Prism's friends who assisted him with his or her own powers. Most of the time, the thrones were empty and replaced with a stuffed animal showing that they will be out for a bit and to come search for them later. If Prism wasn't around, someone was bound to sit in his throne instead to give orders to visitors. Depending on how good they were at hiding it depended on how much they could get away with should Prism ever find out.

Raven was the right hand woman of Prism. She was known as the Witch of Despair with the power to turn back the clock, stop or speed up time or jump dimensions. Her other title, the Time Witch, was more fitting than the one she had now. However, Raven has lived through so many timelines that has always ended in the death of Prism, the end of the universe and the victory of the Great Evil. To prevent that, she has gone back constantly hoping to change things even slightly just to have the main players in the final battle have a better chance. There was only one timeline where the Great Evil was defeated for good, but that was at the cost of Prism's life. Not wanting her most precious friend to have his life thrown away for the sake of the universe who hated him, she turned everything backwards knowing full well that there might not be a miracle again. The timeline afterward showed that while the Great Evil can be defeated in that moment, his death was only temporary meaning that it wouldn't be long until he came back stronger and slaughtered everyone in his path.

Raven finally decided that a good way to make the odds in her favor is to get rid of any distraction for Prism. Prism had a short attention span, but in multiple timelines, his attention was focused on the Band of Six. The Band of Six were witch hunters under Acedia who slaughtered innocent sorcerers and witches without a care in the world. Acedia overall was the biggest threat because one timeline resulted in Prism acting out of character due to Cone's disappearance. By the time he reunited with his kid sister, it was too late. Raven never considered them a problem as long as Cone was safe, but as of late they have been moving around due to Diamond indirectly influencing their actions for his own selfish goals. Now, Raven needed to get rid of them one by one by killing them off in the current timeline and then rewinding their clock to where timelines after that will result in them being killed off sooner than later. It will get to the point where the Band of Six will no longer be called that.

In the back of her mind, the raven haired teen felt like she messed up when she recruited Alm instead of killing her on the spot. Alm gave her more trouble than what she was worth…but a part of her took pity on how she had no one to turn to seeing as Acedia abused her. The Viking girl was given the name Trance Witch for her powers of hypnosis and puppetry. She caused problems for the Queen of the Cosmos simply because Rosalina let her guard down. Heck, Alm could have ruined that timeline if Pit died too early. That timeline still ended in everyone dying, but Raven got that Pit and Dark Pit were officially separated. This was a huge thing that she wanted to thank Alm for but was too prideful to say, so she was kept around to jump with Raven and her partner X (who still hid behind the hood) when the timeline ended. Alm would be of use in the future hopefully, but for now…

"I am one of the banished Apostles. I am the Witch of the Fairy Sky known as Kite. What do you need?"

Raven had everything planned out from the previous timeline. This timeline, she would spring her plan and kill the Band of Six member Flauros. Alm was first on the list because she was easily disposable by her own father. Flauros was next due to his unpredictable nature, his violent tendencies and his connection with Daedalus. The Witch of Despair was going to enlist him and Rosalina to assist her with this mission, but she realized they would be useless and would do this herself.

Rosalina, two timelines back showed how fragile she was to someone as pathetic as Alm, and Raven could not rely on her if she could not get her act together. The same applied to Daedalus who wasted the previous timeline as a woman and met Pandora again. His mission will be completed in this timeline given how much he wanted to see the Amazon again, so there would be no point in requesting for help. Her plan though required her to sacrifice an Apostle who had a hard time dying in general to get Flauros to come out into the open. There were twelve Apostles that all had the power to hold back the Great Evil from returning with full power. Should all of them be killed by the time the Great Evil came back, Raven was as good as dead seeing as how the Great Evil lacked the ability to go back in time with her.

"I am willing to vouch for your return to the Golden Land if you assist me with my plan." Raven began trying her best to remain monotone as possible. "I need your help in luring out The Band of Six member Flauros."

"Oh, so you guys are finally doing something about that madman." Kite commented sarcastically. "What do you have in mind?"

"Your friend Kaleido is holding a concert in Melody Galaxy correct?"

"…Yes…"

"The man that Flauros is trying to kill…Daedalus…he will be there. She will be caught in the crossfire."

"So you want me to send a signal to get that fallen archangel and put my friend in danger…"

"Well, you're strong enough. You're a survivor. 2000 years and you're still in one piece unlike your friends."

Kite glared at the raven haired teen for bringing up how there weren't many Apostles left. Clenching his fist, Kite grumbled to himself how he desired protection more than anything. Being responsible for Flauros' death will please him greatly.

"If it means protecting Kaleido from the bastard…regardless if that stupid cowardly man shows up or not…then of course I'll accept your offer. Anything I need to do for preparations?"

"Of course." Raven said with a rather sinister smile. "Here is what you will do…"

* * *

In the galaxy, the Comet Observatory can be seen setting a course to the musical realm known as Melody Galaxy. Melody Galaxy from the description given by Rosalina was the place where those with musical talent go to perform in front of a large audience. Normally, the Smashers wouldn't be allowed to go but with the constant nagging of the Villager children and a few others, Master Hand had allowed all the Smashers, assist trophies and the other people staying at the mansion to go on vacation. Pit wanted so badly to go to Hot Spring Galaxy instead after many battles in the Smash Brothers Realm. In the back of his mind though, Melody Galaxy would work better simply because there was something he wanted to confirm.

Rosalina's trusted Luma known as Polari was giving the Smashers a heads up of what to expect at Melody Galaxy. Beside the large concert, there would be a huge carnival for everyone to have fun before the performance began. The main person that would be performing would be the Guardian of Music who called herself Kaleido. The Guardian of Music had a huge cult fanbase throughout the universe and to see her in person was a dream come true. Besides the Villager's (specifically Pink) who were huge fans that would kill to see her in person, Dark Pit ended up being a huge fan of her. Dark Pit enjoyed her upbeat, hip music that would be labeled "J-Pop" or "hipster crap" in the human world. Pit resented the type of music she sung, and the acrobatic performances she did while singing was nauseating. Yet the normally brooding dark angel would go into a childish glee watching some of her performances. He was probably the most excited to go to Melody Galaxy.

"You're going to be babysitting my twin." Pit told Lucina with a sigh. "I am not sitting through that god awful music."

"You really don't like it…" Lucina would murmur before looking over to the black angel who would not stop talking to Lucas about all the musical numbers Kaleido has done. Lucas was barely listening but he acted like he did just because his friend was so happy about being able to go. "He is acting like a little kid…"

"Watch Luci, he's going to request Kaleido to sing Simple and Clean and then we're going to have to hear everyone sing that song horribly."

The female lord chuckled at the thought…but it would probably hurt her ears in the end, so it was best to avoid that situation at all cost.

"Speaking of singing…" Pit could hear Peach's voice in the background. She was waving him over in the background. The brunette groaned as he slowly went over to her. "Yes Princess Peach?"

"Palutena said you're good at singing. Can you sing us a song to get us all pumped for the concert?" She asked politely.

The Villagers looked toward Pit in anticipation. Immediately the angel captain started to sweat realizing that all eyes on him.

"I don't know…I'm not that good…Lady Palutena?"

"Oh come on Pit. You're not all that bad. Besides fighting and being my servant, you're a great singer." Palutena commented earning a chuckle from Ganondorf next to her.

"Oh gee thanks…" Pit grumbled. "You do realize that you want me to make up a song on the spot."

"You do that best Pit. You can sing whatever you want."

Pit gave his Goddess a look as if she was giving him birthday present. He couldn't help but grin as he immediately thought of something to sing. Rosalina made Pit a little lighter so he could easily jump on top of the bookcase where Smashers who wanted to hear Pit sing or pass the time until they got to the vacation spot were. Taking a deep breath, Pit visualized a scenario in his mind before changing his overall attitude as words started to flow out of his mouth with ease.

" _Come, come around, it's time for a tale. A story of love and betrayal._

_We all start with once upon a time…_

_Because we think of fairytale endings._

_But this tale only has a single crime._

_A crime that could have been prevented…_

 

_It all started with the creation of the universe…_

_Our first fathers and mother…_

_Gave birth to many wonderful children…_

_The first child was the answer…_

_To all the problems the world had._

 

_The Endless Sorcerer…_

_Recruited eleven different species from the universe._

_Together they formed the twelve Apostles._

_That ended up being a blessing and a curse._

 

_The Endless Sorcerer was killed._

_Betrayed by one of his own._

_The Sorcerer of Misfortune…_

_Who did nothing but moan and groan…_

_Threw the rest of the Apostles out of the safe haven…_

_Thinking they needed to atone…_

_For the crime of leaving the savior to die alone._

_So very alone…_

 

_One Apostle wanted to continue the savior's legacy._

_She was dubbed the Shadow Witch…_

_The disgusting one she was on the surface …_

_Was incredibly rich…_

_Rich in the heart that attracted all._

_And became a savior witch…_

_Aww, but sanctuary was not meant to be…_

 

_A demon of Ars Goetia…_

_Commanding sixty-four regions…_

_He was a prince with so much potential…_

_He would soon be one of the many villains…_

_That the universe would hate..._

 

_He was given a simple task._

" _Assassinate the savior."_

_Doing so might have…_

_Prevented disaster._

_That was never on his mind._

_He wanted her._

 

_He was beauty._

_She was the beast._

_The love that was meant to bloom…_

_Would unfortunately be policed…_

 

_The Apostle was captured._

_The demon was stabbed in the back._

_The mob didn't care._

_The leader was a pyromaniac…_

_Who wanted to watch her burn…_

_First it was a smack._

_Then it was humiliation._

_She cracked…_

_When tied to the cross._

_The prince tried to attack…_

_But was contained…_

 

_The Shadow Witch begged for mercy._

_But the mob refused to deliver._

_Throwing salt her way._

_They released their anger…_

_And burned her to the ground..._

 

_The prince never forgave them._

_He turned to the dark side._

_Going on a rampage…_

_People died._

_People screamed._

_People cried._

_But he showed them no mercy…_

 

_His beloved was taken from him._

_He would live the life as a criminal._

_For revenge against those who did him injustice…_

_He would do battle…_

_Everyday until the time came to obtain true justice._

 

_And with that they live happily ever after."_

There was absolute silence once Pit finished singing his song. Everyone was expecting something lovely and while it was a nice song…the song was…incredibly dark, depressing and overall gave a feeling of hopelessness of something they didn't understand. It did not stop the Villagers from clapping and cheering for Pit like the creepy children they were.

"Pit…why did you sing such a sad song?" Peach asked while using a handkerchief to wipe the tears flowing from her eyes.

"You asked for one. It was something that has been in the back of my mind for a while." Pit said simply. "Don't think too much about the story."

"But…"

Pit looked over and Dark Pit and shook his head in annoyance. "Oh come on Pittoo. Did you really think I would do a comedy?"

"It's always tragedies or sad endings with you…" Dark Pit murmured being in the same boat as Peach on his feelings of the song. "It wouldn't hurt to have something happy…"

Pit rolled his eyes seeing as he wasn't going to get Dark Pit to like his song. "Well, that's why when we get to Melody Galaxy, you can listen to all the happy music you want."

The light angel sure knew how to make the mood more brooding especially as the Comet Observatory was near Melody Galaxy. From a distance, it was a huge world with flashing lights that came from the main stage along with the carnival that lit up and shined in the universe's darkness. There was a large dome like gate that prevented easy access to the galaxy, but that didn't stop the main attraction from being visible through space. It was going to be a thrilling ride…but not in the way the Smashers wanted it to be.

* * *

Rosalina had no problem landing the Comet Observatory right in front of the gates that would allow the Smashers into the carnival of Melody Galaxy where the magical realm awaited. The Villagers wanted in immediately and jumped out despite Rosalina's warning. She could only sigh when they were forced to stop at the entrance.

There was a huge gate that wouldn't open no matter what the Smashers did, and that was because there was a fairy standing guard. This wasn't your stereotypical fairy that you would see in a place like Hyrule. This was a feminine looking fairy with silver hair in curls and gold eyes that gave the piercing effect despite the "innocent appearance" that the fairy gave. Yes, fairies were associated with nature but the dress that this fairy went over the top with the design. Huge green leaves made up most of the dress that covered most of the fairy's skin but had poison ivy wrapped around said green dress. To hold the dress together at the bottom, daffodils were used as pins in all the locations where the tip of the leaf was stuck to another. The almost clear wings behind the fairies' back did not interfere with the design of the dress.

"Cute girl…" Rob could be heard whispering in Pit's ear range who just laughed at the white haired tactician.

"That's a guy."

"I see…wait…what?!"

"You need glasses, Rob." Pit joked as he allowed Palutena to go first to speak to the feminine looking fairy.

The fairy smirked as he saluted Palutena, Rosalina and Viridi in an awkward fashion. He would have greeted them but the minute he saw Link get out, he immediately forgot his duties and fluttered over to him.

"Hello, handsome! Do you have pheromones on you because you smell sweet!"

Link tried to pull back but the fairy was on him like a bee was to honey. Zelda was not amused.

"Excuse me…sir…you have your hands on him."

"Yes, I do. Got a problem with that?"

Ganondorf wanted a catfight so bad, but Rosalina needed to remind the fairy why they were there.

"Kite, it is nice seeing you again, but I think you need to know when to keep your hands to yourself. Link is…not one who likes public display of affection.

Kite stuck out his tongue at Zelda before releasing Link who shivered after being let go. Pit groaned about how Link got all the girls and pretty guys.

"Pit, you shouldn't be having those thoughts." Lucina reminded the light angel.

"Well, sorry if I want to screw a fairy at least once, but if Link keeps taking all the cute ones…"

"I don't think I would want someone as small as you anyway." Kite butted in causing the angel captain to turn very red from the insult. "But I guess I should say hi and introduce myself." Kite floated backwards toward the gate as he began introducing himself. "My name is Kite and I am known as the Apostle of the Fairy Sky. I'm in charge of making sure things run smoothly for my darling friend Kaleido, and that includes monitoring who can come into the concert and who cannot this time around."

"Why?" Rosalina asked wondering if this was a normal thing in other timelines given she had never bother to engage in dialogue with Kite as much as she made it out to be.

"It's just extra precautions. We have a lot of guest singers, dancers and musicians this time around, so we want them to feel safe. It's why I'm doing my own version of the angel virginity test just for today."

Pit immediately paled hearing those two words put together.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I am not, Captain Pit. I am not. This is actually very good to root out people that would be considered problematic."

"No…it won't…"

Kite ignored Pit's complaints and began explaining to the Smashers how the virginity test worked. It would scan the Smashers when they attempted to walk through the small gate in front of them. If the purity aura around them was gone, then they would be deemed unfit to enter the carnival. Otherwise they were free to go. Pit protested constantly throughout the entire thing making him a target of not being able to pass the test.

Sonic heard the test and immediately shook his head. As soon as Kite started scanning the Smashers and opened the gate while doing so, the blue blur zoomed into the carnival without looking back.

"HEY! I DIDN'T GET TO CHECK YOU!"

"He's gone…" Fox muttered with a sigh. "Of course."

Falco looked over to his friend and noticed his cheeks were slightly red. For the better or worse, he decided not to say anything about Sonic.

"Alright people. Here we go. I'm going to make this quick so you all can go and enjoy yourselves in there." Kite told them as he used his fairy magic to do the large scan of the group.

Pit would complain from the beginning to the end about it especially since he immediately failed the test when the magic hit him in contrast to Dark Pit. Palutena shook her head in disappointment at Pit's inability to hide the fact he wasn't a virgin from the Apostle of the Fairy Sky. Fortunately for the white angel, it wasn't just Pit who failed the test as some of the Smashers who failed were the ones who you least expected.

"Huh? Why did Peach fail?" Luigi asked not realizing how dumb the question was.

"The same reason why Samus and Robin failed." Zelda responded with a sigh. She should have expected Peach and Samus had did the deed already leaving her as the only one who hasn't scored with her romantic love interest, but this was embarrassing to say the least.

"HEY! I'M PREGNANT!" Robin shouted at Kite who immediately covered his ears. "HOW COME I CAN'T GET IN BUT HENRY CAN?!"

"Umm…that's the rules…"

"RULES YOU MADE UP ON THE SPOT! I CALL BULLSHIT! HENRY!"

Henry found this hysterical and just laughed instead of standing up for his wife. Morgan was slightly concerned, but given how his existence was based on his parents having sex there wasn't much he could say. Rob though…

"HA HA! I PASSED AND YOU DIDN'T!" Rob shouted as he pointed and laughed at his sister in the Nelson like pose.

"SHUT UP! I GOT S SUPPORT AND YOU DIDN'T!" Robin screeched back like a harpy.

"But Henry can still go in, so you must have fucked up somewhere."

Shulk should have been the one to tell Rob to stop but he noticed that Dunban didn't pass the test either and was staying quiet about it. The blond wanted to reach out to the older Homs but he seemed preoccupied by something. Magnus was next to him and just chuckled nervously. The assist trophy Saki was patting Dunban on the back only because he failed too for some strange reason.

"YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU IT WAS RIGGED!" Pit screamed. "THIS TEST IS HOMOPHOBIC AND SEXIST! THIS IS WHY THE ANGEL VIRGINITY TEST IS STUPID!"

"Woah, take a chill pill Captain Pit." Kite said with a laugh. "I'm just using the exact magic they used. While I feel like pregnancy should not be a factor in this, I can't let her in. It's a risk to Kaleido."

"Yes…because a fat tactician is totally a threat to a pop idol…" Robin snarled. "Chrom, won't you say anything?"

"Uh…no?" Chrom responded unsure of how to respond to his friend.

"Useless."

"…Sorry?"

Henry continued to laugh as he was prepared to leave his wife behind and go inside the carnival.

"Hey, don't think about how we had a good time and I knocked you up, Robin. I'll just bring you a souvenir for you when Morgan and I are done playing."

"You are not helping Henry…you are literally the worst husband ever…besides Chrom."

"Wait, why am I involved in this conversation?!" The blue haired king asked out loud.

Kite had to interrupt everyone's conversation about how he handled the virginity test quickly before it was obvious that maybe the test was rigged intentionally. In Kite's mind, he felt like Pit at least needed to stay out. If his father was going to make things go to hell, the least he could do is keep his son out who always brought trouble. The Goddess of Light and the dark angel passed the test by the logic of the virginity test. There were loopholes in getting around it but…

"Captain Pit…you got caught. That's all there is to it."

"WHAT?!"

Dark Pit snickered seeing Pit's face become a tomato. He would get Lucina all to himself now especially when the concert started. Lucina suddenly felt sick to her stomach seeing how the Smashers started heading into the carnival after apologizing to those who didn't pass the test. They would have to wait outside, but at the very least they could hear the music. Kite gave a hint they could easily watch the concert from a high place outside of the carnival but it didn't leave a good taste in some Smasher's mouths. Mario wanted to be with Peach and despite Henry's teasing, he wanted to enjoy his time with his wife as well as his son. The feelings of sadness were washed away when people like Rob were walking into the carnival laughing at his sister's misfortune.

"Sorry Pit." Palutena apologized as she left her captain alone. His cries that the test was rigged fell on deaf ears resulting in the brunette letting out a string of curse words in Greek when Kite disappeared to lead the Smashers who didn't go ahead of him in. The gates closed leaving the failures of the test behind.

* * *

It's like everyone forgot about the sorrow that the Smashers left outside of the gates were feeling once they stepped onto the carnival grounds. Shulk had never seen such a colorful place. Bionis may have had some high tech cities and he might have seen some of this weird equipment around Smashopolis, but never in a way like this. Despite the rules that were enforced by Kite, there were still many children in the carnival setting as well as many young couples and families. The children were happily screaming on the roller coaster while couples took it slow on the merry go round. Some of the single people there were at the stands trying to win prizes while others were in line for some desserts. Shulk saw that one stand with a huge sign with the big letters "SEA SALT ICE CREAM" on it.

The Smashers were so quick to scramble with all of them intending to meet back up during the concert when the music performance started. Dark Pit wasted no time trying to drag Lucina to get sea salt ice cream to her dismay seeing as how she wanted to spend time with her father instead.

"Buy me it first since Pit can't." Dark Pit whined as he single handedly dragged the taller Smasher toward the stand despite keeping her feet in place.

"So this is what Pit meant about babysitting…how delightful…" The female lord snarked as she gave into his demands.

Rob found it humorous how the mentality of a lot of Smashers went down without Master Hand watching over them in some shape or form. Maybe it was because the only other Smasher who could have done that was being dragged along as well. Rosalina probably would have searched for a quiet place until the concert began but Palutena would have none of that. She would drag both Rosalina and Ganondorf with her throughout the carnival while leaving her precious angel captain outside to sulk and Dark Pit to Lucina unattended. Ganondorf could be heard grumbling that he was too old for events like this and suddenly liked the suggestion of Hot Spring Galaxy.

The problem was that Shulk regressed back to a childlike state when he was staring at the rides in awe not helped by what he said next.

"Rob, we're going on all of the rides here."

Rob only realized then that he was going to be sick when this was all said and done. Perhaps having Robin and Dunban around would have made things better for his health after all.

* * *

Pit looked like a stalker with how he was he was leaning on the gates looking through the small holes to see what was going inside Melody Galaxy. He would complain about he was missing all the sweets that were inside or the fact that Dark Pit was alone with Lucina, but the reality was he was pissed at how he was rejected from the place due to something that occurred in the past. He criticized the system of how fairies did the virginity test, but Palutena didn't care as she had her ways around the system. Now Pit would be alone with people he wasn't that close with…away from his family and those he loved. He hated being alone…and no one seemed to care that the light angel was getting desperate for attention that he would break the gate to go in and see the others.

"Uhh…I need food…"

"Is that all you can think about?" Dunban asked with irritation in his voice.

"What else is there to think of? That law is absolute bullshit. The discrimination is real…like it was meant to keep me out."

"Yeah…keep telling yourself that."

"Then why are you out here you stupid ali…Homs? You seem like the last person who would take it up the ass."

Dunban flinched before covering his face immediately trying to hide his blush.

"…Okay…maybe you got a point and the system is rigged…but I would never…"

"Yeah, whatever. I get it. You like it rough with men. That's how all slutty aliens are like."

"Anyways!" Dunban shouted before letting out a small cough. "Why exactly is it discriminatory besides examining…that…"

"Isn't it obvious? The system tries to punish based on losing your purity on your own free will. Only the pure can go in apparently…but as you know, straight men are immune to this system as well as lesbian women. They by proxy can be impure and still make it in. Also…" Pit stared at the ground before kicking a small pebble that was next to his foot. "It hurts actual rape victims if you think about it. They did not get to choose to lose their purity…and yet this system discriminates against them…it's…sad…"

Everyone that was left outside could feel the sorrow in Pit's voice. He sounded like a defeated soldier on the battlefield. His eyes started to lose their color the longer he stayed silent. It was almost like…

The group froze hearing someone come their way. If they stayed out in the open, they might get in trouble for spying on what was going on inside the carnival and all dove toward either the bush or hid behind the tree so they wouldn't be noticed. Dunban had to grab Pit by the arm to hide behind the only rock that was outside the carnival.

A fallen archangel approached the door that the group couldn't go through. There was no one watching the door, so it was easy for this fallen archangel to take out his claw and slice the system.

"I have no time for this…" The voice murmured darkly.

Pit gasped recognizing the voice immediately. The fallen archangel turned toward the direction the Smashers were hiding. The Smashers could see that the fallen archangel appeared to be an older version of Pit except he had yellow yarn as his earpiece.

_Dad?!_

Seeing there was no one there, the man looked forward and sliced at the door with his claws. The security portion was rather lame in comparison to the virginity test. The chocolate haired brunette shook his head nitpicking at how this galaxy was pathetic for even attempting to install a flawed system like this. He quickly charged in unaware that Pit jumped out from behind the rock surprised that after all of these years…his father was still alive.

"That can't be…" Pit mumbled in disbelief. "I killed you. How are you still alive?"

"Pit?" Robin called out in worry witnessing Pit immediately charge in without a care of breaking the law of this galaxy. "Wait! Dammit! I can't run in this condition!"

"We should follow him." Dunban told the ladies and Saki. "I don't think we want to be out here. We should be enjoying our vacation with our loved ones after all."

"My brother is going to make fun of me for not following directions…" The female tactician whispered as she allowed Dunban to take her by the hand and go inside. Peach and Saki would follow in shortly after. Samus was the last one to go with the group due to looking behind her wondering if someone was spying on them. Besides the Comet Observatory in the distance, there didn't seem to be anyone else hiding.

"Hopefully it's nothing…" Samus reassured herself as she went in but not before taking out her gun and shooting the system that the fallen archangel clawed. She wanted to make sure it was really destroyed.

Samus was right though. Someone was watching them every move. Actually, this person was only looking at the fallen archangel…waiting for the right moment to pounce. This person snickered as flames appeared below the ground and he emerged from the depths of hell.

"Oh, Daedalus…you are making this so easy for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 6651 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Reading Clockwork Galaxy is needed more than Dune Galaxy to understand why Raven is not informing Rosalina and Daedalus of her plan. Rosalina is for what happened in Clockwork while Daedalus is for Dune Galaxy, but its not needed given how Daedalus’ main goal from the beginning was always about searching for Pandora so if he’s not up to the task, she’ll simply leave him out of the mission. 
> 
> 2\. The song Pit sings is identical to the Vocaloid song Witch Hunt. Its pretty much Ellipse’s backstory told through a song (and yes I wrote the song, so no stealing). Pit leaves some parts out intentionally due to being in denial of witnessing the event. In general, I have the headcanon of Pit preferring tragedies to comedies. Pittoo is the one who prefers comedies because of being a youthful replica that would rather learn the joys of the universe instead of thriving on tragedy like what Greek mythology is known for. 
> 
> Pit also is a very good storyteller that he tends to do via songs like Clopin from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Remember in Greek mythology, many competitions come from singing hymns about events that have occurred in the past. In Ovid’s Metamorphosis, there is a scene where Athena/Minerva goes to the Muses asking about the competition that had recently occurred and Calliope sang a song that attempted to portray the Gods in a positive light (but this interpretation of Hades/Persephone is shit because we all know they are the chastity couple of Greek mythology and Hades would never rape Persephone against his will) when the Pierides screeched horrible things about the Greek/Roman Gods. 
> 
> 3\. The virginity test is identical to the one in Glove Slap except fairies do not use a Virgo Palm. Fairies honestly have magic that can test this and they have this magic to see whom they should visit and who to ignore. Fairies like Link simply because he’s virgin in this universe as a result. The flaw of this magic is it discriminates against rape victims and is a specific magic spell that would only effect women and gay men.
> 
> 4\. Sea salt ice cream is an obvious reference to Kingdom Hearts series. Expect a lot of references seeing as how Kaleido is willing to sing Simple and Clean during her concert apparently.


	2. Anger

Not everyone approved of Kite's plan with the Golden Land or those that knew. Kite had indeed told one person, who happened to be Kaleido herself and she was far from pleased at what Kite wanted to do.

"Kite, I cannot allow you to go through with this." The Guardian of Music spoke. "Raven's plan will guarantee your death! You cannot let her use you as a pawn while she goes after one witch hunter!"

Kite ignored his partner for a moment before turning to face the music Guardian. The girl was still preparing for the big concert tonight, so it was expected that she wasn't completely dressed in the attire she needed to be in, but she was still looking magnificent without the makeup. Most people would mistake Kaleido as a circus star instead of a pop idol, but that might have been intentional on her part. Kaleido's backstory was surrounded in mystery. Whenever she talked about her past, she seemed to change her backstory every time implying that either she didn't know or she was a huge fibber.

Despite being called a liar by many, Kite believed her on many things. Who wouldn't want to believe a beauty like her? She was a youthful girl with long pink hair that could be described as a bubblegum color and shiny pink eyes to match her hair. Her hair reminded Kite of a bug though with how she had two antennas that continued to stick upward unless she wore a hat over her head. She had a yellow star drawn underneath her eyes to add the whole "circus vibe" to her character. Sometimes, she would change it up and make it a pink heart, a blue teardrop, a green clover or a black spade. The yellow star was just Kaleido's personal favorite that people associated her with the star over the other symbols. She was still getting dressed, but her current outfit was a lemonade colored spandex that could easily be seen through. Any other guy would have been drooling over her, but not Kite. He simply was too fabulous to be in a relationship with anyone even if Kaleido was the closest to his beauty. If she were to put her clothes on, it would be something equally sexy.

There was no time to admire his friend unfortunately. He was more concerned with her worrying about him when she didn't need to.

"I'll be fine Kaleido. I'm an Apostle, remember?"

"That means nothing. You are up against a witch hunter that is out for blood. Flauros is a troubled man who doesn't listen to reason. He has burned everyone who has tried to reason with him. You are a fairy…I cannot afford to see your wings burned because of him."

"Again, Kaleido. I'm fine. I was a friend of Ellipse before she died. I need to speak to him about that incident…"

Kite's voice trailed off thinking about his deceased mummy friend. The Apostle of the Fairy Sky would rather not think too much about that execution especially since it happened to someone who was too kind for her own good. Flauros needed to move on from that incident if he wished to become a better demon, but by how Raven worded it…it seems that this would be his last stand. Kite wanted to stop the leopard demon before it got to that point even if it meant losing his own life.

 _This is all for Kaleido._  Kite told himself as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Honestly, you know me. When the going gets tough, I'm going to fly out before you can finish your song number."

* * *

Pit's stubbornness to search for the person who looked like his dad resulted in him getting separated from everyone else sans Dunban who locked on to his target. It was probably better for everyone to disperse at this point. The girls probably stuck together to search for Robin's husband before going off to find their own dates. Pit felt like Saki would end up in the games portion of the carnival playing all the games that required him to shoot at a target meaning that it was just Dunban who had nothing better to do than follow the light angel.

"You know, you don't have to follow me, right?"

"I have nothing better to do."

"You could probably find Shulk so that loser tactician doesn't get S Support."

Bringing up the idea of Rob and Shulk in a relationship but them both in a bad mood. For Dunban, it was mainly the fact that he felt that the blond could have done better. For Pit…he simply didn't like the idea of Rob clinging on Shulk and then being able to get an S Support for being the nerd he was. Perhaps it was just the brunette being jealous that Shulk had someone he could be with on the date and that Pit wanted someone to cling to him in a loving manner.

"I have faith that Shulk would not jump into a relationship so quickly. He's not as obsessed as you are with that angel you're stalking."

"Archangel." Pit corrected. "And for your information…this man I'm following might be my old man…"

Dunban raised an eyebrow as if he wasn't convinced. Sure the fallen archangel appeared similar to Pit from the back, but…

"Once I nab him, I'll prove that to you that he's my old man."

"That's if those demons don't grab him first."

Confused, Pit looked to where Dunban was pointing. The mysterious archangel had attempted to distance himself from the people in the carnival, but that did nothing to stop the demons that were following him. They were three Minotaurs, so Pit wasn't really surprised that they would go after an archangel - fallen or not. Normally, Pit would turn tail and flee, but he wasn't going to do that when the raven haired Homs was next to him or the fact that should he escape now, he would not get another chance to talk to someone who might be his father or know where his father had gone off to.

Taking out his bow, Pit prepared to shoot the arrow at their head. Dunban suggested that there was no need for reckless violence if they could just chase them off. The war veteran probably had a plan to chase the Minotaurs off and not cause a scene, but Pit wanted to pierce the skulls of every Minotaur he saw.

"You really expect this "disguise" will fool us?" One of the Minotaurs asked as he wasted no time in grabbing the archangel's arm. "You're coming with us Daedalus the Great Inventor."

Try as he might, that archangel wasn't going to break free from the Minotaur's firm grasp. Another Minotaur would seize his other arm thus preventing him from taking out any hidden weapon to defend himself.

"I-I'm not who you say I am!" The fallen archangel exclaimed realizing that he was already cornered. "I'm just somebody who wants to see Kaleido's concert! The flier said that she would take song requests and that includes apology songs! You got to believe me!"

The fallen archangel prided himself on using his baby face to convince demons that he was innocent and fragile. It wasn't working this time around as the Minotaurs laughed at the man's attempt at trying to get out of this situation.

"That's a good lie. No wonder you have been able to be on the run for so long. That ends now."

At this point, a blue arrow of light flew passed the faces of the Minotaurs. Their raucous laughter ceased immediately. Their eyes would turn in the direction the arrow came from, and the minute they saw who the archer was, they froze in fear.

"I think it would be best if you leave a fellow angel alone." Pit had told them calmly. The light angel was surprised at how he could remain tranquil in front of the demons that have caused him so much grief. "Wouldn't want an incident to happen before Kaleido's concert, right?"

Pit was banking on Kaleido's punishment being severe especially since Kite went out of his way to perform that bogus test. It obviously didn't apply to any of the people inside, but seeing as how Kite was known for being a little extreme with his actions, he prayed that the Minotaurs would stop their actions.

Pit was relieved that they had released their captive from their grasp immediately. It helped that Dunban had a menacing aura around him ready to electrocute the demons in front of him should they disobey Pit.

"Tch, it's the captain of the royal bodyguards."

"L-Let's get out of here! It's not worth it!"

"We can totally take him on though! He's an angel."

"Idiot, this is Pit we're talking about. We can't push our luck here. We'll get our target next time."

Pit tapped his foot impatiently at the Minotaurs talking amongst themselves. If they were intending to wait until later before trying to ambush the man with the uncanny resemblance to Pit again, they were in for a nasty surprise. Most Minotaurs were not that smart, so they would probably attempt to try again later on in the evening or the minute Pit took his eyes away from his target. They dashed away from the trio before Pit had a chance to fire another warning shot at them.

"And stay lost!" Pit shouted before turning his attention to the fallen archangel. "You should be grateful, Daedalus."

Daedalus was taken completely off guard at who saved him.

"Just my luck…" Daedalus murmured before trying to cover his face. "I'm in debt to an angel…"

"You're in debt to your son!" Pit yelled not holding back on the man that appeared to be his father. "Old man, I know it's you and I want answers!"

"…You mistake me for the wrong person." Daedalus spoke. "I'm just another random fan of Kaleido who heard she can sing songs of apologies. I'm only here to see if it's true…"

Before Pit could hurl other accusations at the chocolate haired brunette, Dunban had placed his hand on Pit's shoulder as if reminding him that losing his temper wasn't going to get him anywhere. Pit smacked the Homs' hand away before continuing to glare at Daedalus.

"Then what is your name then?"

"Days."

Yep, Daedalus wasn't convincing Pit at all that this wasn't his old man. The fallen archangel fluffed up his wings in agitation before closing them again. "…I need to find her." Daedalus said in almost a whisper. "Don't follow me."

"What?"

"I appreciate you saving me, but as one of the fallen, I am not obligated to return the debt to an angel."

Daedalus started to walk off when Pit tried to get a word in.

"Hey! I'm not letting you leave me in the dust!" Pit shouted as he pursued his father.

Dunban facepalmed before trailing after the two. He had nothing better to do after all even though he was getting a headache hearing father and son trading insults to each other.

* * *

Pit wasn't going to leave Daedalus alone no matter what the fallen archangel did to lose him and the Homs. The inventor had tried everything from trying to sneak in between people hoping that Pit and Dunban would not follow him to trying to trick Pit with the stupidest trick in the book. Pit may not have been bright, but he wasn't going to lose Daedalus. After all of these centuries, Pit had finally reunited with his father who he thought he killed when the captain was still a child. The brunette only wanted two things from the man in front of him: Answers for why he's still alive after seeing him die and an apology for all the hell that Pit has gone through.

"You do realize that the songs in Melody Galaxy can give you what you want." Daedalus brought up causing the angel captain to shake his head.

"I don't believe that a song can bring me apologies." Pit reminded him. "Besides, I want the person in front of me to apologize. Not have some stupid song give out the apology I desire."

Daedalus groaned realizing how stubborn his son was. Those previous timelines didn't mean much if Pit was just going to forget and hate him all over again. This was something he would have to deal with. He was incapable of just coming out and revealing the truth to the blue eyed angel.

When Daedalus forced himself to look toward his son, he noticed a pair of eyes gazing at the trio. His body froze before forcing himself to focus on Pit.

"We're being followed…"

"Do you think I care? They are messing with the wrong angel if they come near me!"

"But…"

"I'm the captain of the royal bodyguards for a reason!"

Pit could handle the demons that waited patiently for any of the three guys to let his guard down. The number would be reduced to two seeing how bored Dunban was getting. He would like to know who this Daedalus person was, but judging from how the fallen archangel was acting, he would remain in constant denial of his identity and would keep his mouth shut about the past.

Dunban slowly let himself get lost in the crowd when the two angels started walking again before making his way through into another clearing. There were only two people the war veteran needed to look for: Shulk or Magnus. The blond would be fine on his own as long as he was with a group, but seeing as how there were many demons that obviously did not belong and were not at the carnival to have fun…maybe Shulk would some assistance. As for Magnus…well…he was a big guy, so he would be easy to spot in the crowd.

It was funny how Dunban would find Shulk first if only because he heard the Monado boy screaming. At first, he felt alarmed, but once he heard other Smashers cheering, he realized that Shulk was more than just okay…

Shulk was having the time of his life.

* * *

Shulk felt like he was a child again after being brought to Melody Galaxy. On one hand, he had never seen rides like this before. On the other hand, the blond was probably trying to gain back the childhood he lost due to a certain God in his world. Whatever it was, Shulk was acting like the younger Smashers hopping onto the rides and having a good time. In contrast, Rob was not having fun. He was being dragged against his will on all the rides. Many of them such as the roller coaster and the teacups made him nauseous to the point he had to sit down on the bench for a while to regain some footing. The last thing he wanted was to throw up at the carnival and embarrass himself. The Monado boy, while very understanding most of the time had left him alone to hop on the other rides. To keep Rob company, Shulk had left the Monado by his side. Rob couldn't activate it by any means, but it would be ridiculous if Shulk continued to bring the Monado with him on the rides.

"…I guess this is karma for mocking my sister…" Rob muttered to himself. "Figures. She gets the last laugh in the end…"

After Shulk made himself look like a fool on the merry-go-round (basically, Shulk was too big for the ride and he acted like Toon Link (who was dumb enough to be taking selfies on the merry-go-round) constantly calling out toward the male tactician who just facepalmed at Shulk's immaturity), he went back to Rob and picked up the Monado in order to put it on his back again. He grinned like a doofus not realizing how dorky he was on the ride.

"I should have asked Reyn and Melia to come along for the ride." Shulk stated happily. "They would have loved it."

"I think Melia would hate the rides from how you described her." Rob replied nonchalantly. "Also, isn't Reyn a big guy?"

"Yeah? And?"

"…It's nothing."

" _I agree with your friend."_  Shulk flinched hearing the voice and frowned.  _"I am most certain Melia would have strangled you for suggesting she would adore the ride you just got off of."_

_But it's fun, Alvis._

" _I do not see how going around in a circle on a fake horse is fun by your standards."_

Shulk was caught up in trying to explain to Alvis what the word "fun" was that he did not notice that there were some men leering in their general direction. The group of men was a mix of species including of a rather tall, muscular human male, a Nether Noble, a red imp and a lanky green goblin. Really, they just screamed trouble just looking at them. Rob snarled in their direction as he stood up.

"Shulk, there is a cotton candy stand nearby. Want me to get you anything?"

Shulk caught the agitation in Rob's voice and frowned. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"…You going to come with me?"

"It's not going to take long, right?"

Sighing in defeat, the male tactician stormed off toward the cotton candy stand hoping to get what he needed and return immediately. He didn't want to be in this area anymore.

While Rob had his back turn when purchasing the delicious treat, the group of men took the opportunity to approach Shulk. The seer realized now why Rob was annoyed and shot them the most menacing glare feeling the bad vibe from the group.

"Can I help you?" Shulk asked attempting to keep his discontent in check.

"Yes, we were looking for the love hotel and were hoping you could show us the way." The human male said with a large smirk plastered on his face.

 _"Not being subtle at all."_  Alvis snarked feeling Shulk's anger.  _"Is it really worth using the Monado on them?"_

No…but I have no intention of following them.

The group of men started to surround Shulk making the offer more of a threat. Shulk paid close attention to the goblin that was attempting to reach out and caress his rear. Shulk immediately smacked his hand away.

"I'm sorry. You will not get me to help if you intend on making me uncomfortable." Shulk growled as he continued. "Besides, I am here on Melody Galaxy with a group of friends, so I have no idea where the love hotel would be. Please ask a regular."

"But we can search for the place together." The imp declared resisting the urge to push Shulk along. The only reason he didn't was because he was eyeing the red blade that Shulk had his hands on. "Hey! There's no need to be violent!"

… _No…there isn't._  Shulk told himself.  _If they try anything funny…I'll just chase them off._

Shulk would have a reason to bring out the Monado in this peaceful place when Rob returned not too thrilled with the men going after his roommate.

"Hey! Don't you guys realize that he's taken?!"

Rob could have worded that better even if it was technically true. The group of men noticed the shorter Smasher and smiled widely. The demons in particular had their demeanor change around the male magician.

"Rob…"

"Shulk, let's go. I already got our cotton candy. Let's go somewhere-gah!"

If the demons didn't make their lust clear, they did now. Rob was certain that they were interested in Shulk that it never occurred to him that the Nether Noble would seize his arm effectively dropping the cotton candy that fell toward the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Rob shouted as he attempted to move away. These demons were too strong for him. "Haven't you heard of personal space?!"

The Nether Noble snorted before catching a whiff of Rob's hair. The action sent shivers down his spine.

"You smell delicious."

The other demons seem to forget that Shulk was there when they gained up on Rob who was desperately trying to reach for his tome inside of his robe. They noticed the action and seized his other arm.

"Let go!"

"Why are you struggling? We're going to show you to the love hotel here. After all, virgins are the only ones allowed in."

Oh, Shulk wasn't going to let these demons have their way with Rob in front of him. Unfortunately for him, the human male was unfazed by Rob's scent and just placed his large hands on the seer's shoulder where Shulk was attempting to grab the Monado.

"I wouldn't be drawing your sword out if I were you." The man began. "I'm the one in charge of these demons. I can't guarantee your boyfriend's safety if you were to strike my comrades."

"…Get your hands off me…" Shulk muttered feeling a rage inside his chest that he never felt before. "Do you want to have your hand cut off?"

"Of course not. I just wonder if you're concerned for your boyfriend. He looks terrified next to my friends."

The façade that Rob tried to maintain when handling these demons was fading ever so quickly. The goblin was the most aggressive with his hands going up his robe and attempting to feel up his body.

"S-Stop! N-Not here…"

"Oh? Not here as in "You'll do it where there aren't any people?" Do we have your consent?"

Rob found it difficult to breathe especially with the Nether Noble breathing behind his neck. If he could just break free and grab a weapon…

"S-Shulk…"

Rob did not want to call Shulk's name out after telling himself he would be the one to get the Monado boy away from these men. His tactical brain refused to turn on and his only hope now was Shulk. The seer had every intention of harming those who dared to touch what belonged to him. Alvis warned Shulk to not get carried away, but the symbol had already switched to Buster. Shulk was going for blood.

"Get away now before I…"

Shulk never activated the Monado. Someone had already stepped in to deal with the issue. This person was able to ease Shulk's mind seeing his face.

"If you four gentlemen are done, I would advise if you leave these two alone. We wouldn't want an incident to happen in the eyes of the powerful."

The demons should not have been scared of the Homs. He was just one man…but katana that was pointed behind the Nether Noble's back with no regard to the blood he would spill on carnival grounds made the pig demon release Rob. The red imp growled at how submissive his friend was being and instead threw Rob toward the Monado boy. Shulk had pushed the tall human aside to catch his friend.

"Boss, what do we do?" The little goblin asked. "We can't…"

Shulk was glad that Dunban came at the right moment and drawing attention to the citizens of Melody Galaxy. Rob in distress wasn't enough because the demons were smart in surrounding him to make it seem like there wasn't an issue. Dunban had drawn his weapon intentionally catching the eyes of many. The muscular human wasn't too thrilled that things did not go according to plan. However, he gave up trying to take Shulk and Rob away and withdrew the demons.

"You better be careful. You might have made enemies with the wrong person." The human male warned. "Come on men! Let's go!"

The demons muttered some curse words before quickly but silently following their leader. Shulk sighed in relief that the worse crisis had been avoided…although he kind of wish that he got a vision concerning this problem before hand. Alvis noticed that Shulk was worried about the lack of vision, but chose not to say anything seeing as how he did not get a warning either.

"Well, that settles it." Dunban stated as he put the katana away and looked toward the crowd. "There is nothing to see here. Everyone, return to your entertainment."

The crowd was easily distracted as well and went back to playing games for prizes, eating and going on rides.

"Rob, are you okay?" Shulk asked noticing how pale the younger Smasher was. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm fine Shulk." Rob answered. "They took me by surprise…that's it."

"It seemed they did more than just surprise you." The older Homs taunted seeing the terrified look on Rob's face. "I was correct in following my instinct to ignore the rules of this galaxy and come in. You do a poor job assuring me that Shulk will be okay when you cannot even protect yourself."

Using Robin's words that she sometimes taunted Lucina with in Smash only infuriated the white haired magician. Any scared expression he had was gone and replaced with rage and embarrassment.

"No one asked you." Rob snarled. "If I had gotten my tome out…there would be no need to step in. I would have blasted them away…"

"So getting caught and felt up was part of the plan?"

Oh how did Rob want to punch his savior in the face. Instead, he resigned to taking the insults to focus more on turning around and running away…

"Rob! Where are you going?!" Shulk asked. "Don't go out by yourself!"

"Shulk!"

By the time Rob had run off in shame, Shulk had chased after him. Dunban really wasn't in the mood to trail after the two immediately. He wanted to look around the area before noticing the cotton candy that had fallen to the ground.

"You could have saved yourself some food if you were more aware of your surroundings…"

* * *

While Shulk and a few other Smashers just finished riding the merry-go-round, Lucina and Dark Pit along with a few friends from Lucina's world were riding the roller coaster. As it turns out, the test that Kite gave did not seem to apply to anyone else but the Smashers. Chrom felt bad for Robin now knowing she was left outside, but his wife who was also pregnant with Inigo got in. He should be happy that she was able to get in for free along with Inigo and Gerome who sort of acted like escorts for her.

Olivia was allowed in for free just to participate in the dance portion of the concert. She was reassured that the dance technique needed would not harm her baby any shape or form. Olivia saw a chance to participate in a huge crowd (especially since Chrom was going to be watching her) and took the chance. Inigo was still undecided simply because he was debating whether to hang out with Gerome, his sister and his friends or go with his mother and overcome his stage fright. While he was thinking about the decision, he was the one that was allowed to choose where the group would go being the prince and all. Gerome would grumble the entire time, but he wasn't going to refuse the future prince.

The roller coaster should have been fun. It was just the four of them (Morgan was there, but he wanted to stay on the sidelines. He was still bitter about leaving his mother behind) screaming like everyone else who went on the ride with them. Dark Pit was more excited that he got to sit next to Lucina on the ride and could pretend to be scared. The reality was that only Inigo seemed to be legit scared of the ride he had chosen. Lucina refrained from opening her mouth, but it was hard to keep a straight face. Then you got Gerome whose face turned green when the roller coaster reached the top a second time and went down. It did not go unnoticed.

"Hey look! Gerome looks ready to throw up!" Henry exclaimed at the bottom. "His lunch is going to rain down!"

"Henry, stop that!" Chrom growled suddenly feeling sick at Henry's comment. "Don't jinx it."

"Aww, but I could just cast a hex so he wouldn't hurl all over us." Henry exclaimed happily.

Olivia and Morgan just glared at the dark mage as a result. Henry sighed but continued to smile.

"So Morgan, why aren't you joining them?"

"I refuse to have fun without Mother."

"Robin will be fine. In fact, if Olivia can get in, I'm certain Robin will force her way in."

"But I got in for free…" Olivia mumbled. "No need for a test…as long as I entertain the guests."

"I'm sure you'll do great, Olivia." The Exalt told his wife. "You're one of the best dancers around."

Olivia blushed at the compliment. She murmured something along the lines of, "Thank you milord" before looking back up at the roller coaster. The ride had just ended, so the group of teenagers were coming back.

"Let's go on the ride again!" Dark Pit could be heard yelling at the group. "I want to go another round, Luci!"

"…I think you can go on your own." The female lord said firmly. "That is not a ride I would do again."

"What? Why? Are you getting sick?"

At times like this, Lucina wished that Owain or Cynthia were part of the group to come along. They would be able to distract Dark Pit enough to the point she wouldn't have to go on all the rides that caused her to become lightheaded. At least she wasn't Gerome who looked ready to hurl in the bush. Surprisingly, Inigo was completely fine and was patting his friend on the back. Fortunately, he didn't have to throw up today's lunch. He just needed enough air before he could regain his composure.

"…I need to see Minerva." Was the first thing out of the wyvern rider's mouth causing Inigo to sigh in defeat at the mention of the wyvern. "She needs me."

"Minvera is in good hands. Remember, we left her in the hands of a Guardian. I think Minerva will be entertained around her. I mean…Minvera was rather friendly with Kaleido."

Kaleido must have had a special power to her to get a wyvern like Minerva to like her so easily. Seeing as how she had yet to let out a roar, Gerome assumed that she was either content with whatever the music Guardian was doing or was taking a nap.

"You make it seem like Minerva is your girlfriend." Dark Pit commented without thinking of the implication.

"Nonsense! Why would I leave Minervakins alone?!"

"My point across…"

Inigo groaned how Gerome would put Minerva over him at a time like this.

"And this is why you're still single." The future prince couldn't help but mock, but that insult was thrown back at him.

"And what if I am? I enjoy the companionship of Minerva over you."

Dark Pit just laughed at the shots being fired between the two. He didn't understand that the two teenagers have been doing this as of late to the point that there were rumors going around back in Ylisse that the sexual tension around them was because the two were dating. Chrom had yet to confirm or deny the claim, but he wasn't going to be pleased if it turned out to be true.

Lucina could have joined in on teasing Gerome for worrying about his wyvern. Her attention was to the Minotaurs staring at the group in the distance. The future princess had no idea why she was filling with rage just glancing at the large bulls. Whatever the feeling was caused Lucina to grip on the hilt of the Falchion tighter. Negative emotions ran through her head telling her to protect Dark Pit from these monsters before they had a chance to raise a finger. Even if they weren't doing anything but staring at the dark angel and drooling, Lucina still found her sword guide her through the crowd and point her sword at them. She didn't realize that some people were gasping and trying to get away seeing another fight was going to break out.

"Leave." Lucina told the Minotaurs harshly who were terrified at the sword glowing a dark color. The sword must have been responding to the hate Lucina was feeling toward the Minotaurs at that moment. "I will not let you beasts touch Dark Pit."

"W-What? W-We were only looking!" One of the Minotaurs exclaimed as he backed up.

"Does looking include getting turned on. Leave before I decide to kill you here."

Now the others have noticed Lucina not being part of the group. They were as confused as the Minotaurs who had turned tail and fled before the bluenette continued with her threat. She growled as she put her sword away unaware of the negative aura still radiating from it.

"Luci, what happened?" Dark Pit asked. "Was there a need to draw your sword?"

Lucina didn't understand why she needed to threaten the Minotaurs herself, but she felt that the black angel's safety was top priority.

"I apologize." Lucina said simply. "I simply did not like the way they looked at us."

"Was it necessary to-"

"Dark Pit, where are we heading to next?" Lucina interrupted. "We still got time before the concert."

 _Actually, we still got a lot of time._  Dark Pit thought to himself. He was given the approval to lead the group to wherever he wanted to go next after enduring those rides. Inigo told his sister that he needed to be somewhere. While worried for her younger brother, Lucina allowed him to leave the large group. Gerome had an idea where the dancer would go, and chose to stick with Lucina to figure out what was on her mind.

Inigo saw his mother leave Chrom's side and followed her. Apparently, she was called to head over toward the concert stage where the other dancers would gather. The dancers needed to practice first before the concert could start. This was Inigo's big chance to perform in front of a huge crowd and get over his phobia once and for all and he wasn't going to screw this performance up. If he could succeed here in Melody Galaxy…then maybe he would be ready to take on the universe with his dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Palutena was dragging Ganondorf and Rosalina along to the game section of the carnival. Because Ganondorf and Rosalina were adamant in not trying on the rides with the younger Smashers, Palutena felt that the competitive spirit of the games would be better for the three of them. Rosalina did not want to participate in whatever the green haired Goddess had in mind, but she was stuck being a third wheel all because Alvis decided to stay in the Monado with Shulk.

With no one to talk to due to Palutena spending most of the time blabbering to Ganondorf about nonsense that he just nodded his head to, Rosalina regressed back into her mind to ponder what was going to happen on Melody Galaxy. The Space Goddess knew that Kite wasn't the type of Apostle to show up in any of the timelines without any reasons. She expected him to be the type to hide in the shadows when Kaleido had her performances, but she never expected him to put himself in the public eye thus making him a target of the Band of Six. What was Raven planning? Ever since what happened on Clockwork Galaxy, Rosalina had been locked out of the loop. The sandy haired Goddess loathed how it only took that one timeline to keep her in the dark of future plans. Raven's callousness knew no bounds with how she had no problem making abortion jokes about Alm. Fortunately, Alm just ended up being recruited under Raven and was used to spy on Acedia until the time was right to slay him. She didn't know if this would be a timeline where nothing too big happened or if Raven put a target on one of the Band of Six members. She would just have to sit back and enjoy the show hoping that none of the Smashers would be harmed like they usually were.

While Rosalina was left to ponder about the fates of the Smashers in this timeline, Ganondorf was leering at every man that was staring at the trio. He was weary of how the demons that were allowed in were only there to search for certain targets such as virgin men and women. In which case, they were in awe at the presence of the Goddess of Light walking around casually and leaving herself wide open. As long as the King of Evil was around, not a single demon would lay a hand on her hair. Palutena belonged to him after all.

Ganondorf's presence kept the demons from glancing at Rosalina either even if the she was more dressed up than her Goddess friend. Palutena had stopped noticing that Ganondorf and Rosalina have been rather quiet the entire time and wondered if they were listening.

"Did you hear a single word I said?" She asked rather annoyed at the look the Gerudo King was giving her.

"I heard every word." Ganondorf spoke. "There is nothing for me to comment on. However, I suggest you interrogate your friend if she is listening. She is spacing out."

The Goddess of Wisdom wanted to point out that the King of Darkness just made a pun just now. He was not in the mood for her pointing out the obvious.

"Rosa! Earth to Rosa! You in there or is your mind thinking of that hunky Homs."

Rosalina did not respond to Palutena's voice immediately until the Goddess of Light took her scepter and bopped her over the head.

"Huh? What?"

Palutena snickered catching Rosalina's usual monotone voice disappear due to the sudden gesture.

"You're spacing out again."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. Palutena just wanted to use the pun herself and claimed she used it first.

"I am? I apologize…"

"You know, you should talk to us more. We're all friends hanging out."

"…I am a third wheel." Rosalina corrected. "You two are dating. Normally, I would have stayed on the Comet Observatory but…" Her voice trailed off. She could not tell Palutena about the previous timelines and her fear that someone was going to be hurt badly while they were on Melody Galaxy.

"But what?"

"…Please go back to your date. Do not mind me."

If Palutena wasn't Rosalina's best friend, she would have left her alone to continue moping. She shook her head in annoyance at how Rosalina was being so distant in a place where there can only be fun.

"Rosa, you got to lighten up." Palutena expressed while giving the older Goddess a reassuring smile. "Remember what I told you? You gotta stay upbeat, upbeat, upbeat!"

Pit wasn't around to finish Palutena's phrase. Ganondorf chuckled at Palutena's ill-fated attempt at being annoying.

"Ganny, you can pick off where Pit would follow up."

"No. There is no need. You have gotten your point across?"

"I did?" Palutena asked.

"She did?"

Rosalina was just as confused simply because she didn't feel any better.

"The Goddess of Light wishes for her friend to raise her spirits. In this obnoxious place, happiness is needed and despair needs to be forgotten. We are all away from the mansion to relieve ourselves from the stress of the tournament. When you are feeling melancholy, the Goddess of Light feels it. She wants you to join her in stupidity." Ganondorf couldn't help but smirk at that sentence. "Whether you watch the Goddess of Light mess up or you participate with her, the results will be the same. Queen of the Cosmos, you must not think about your problems now."

The Gerudo King noticed the silence after his mini speech. He expected Palutena to tease him for saying something so encouraging to her friend, but she was in as much shock as the Queen of the Cosmos. Actually, Rosalina should not have been surprised that Ganondorf was capable of exchanging wise words to others. When he's not busy trying to take the Triforce for himself, words of wisdom did come out of his mouth. Rosalina had seen Ganondorf speak to the other Smashers such including the angel twins, Lucina and Rob. The Goddess of Space was no exception to the rule.

"Have I said too much?" The King of Darkness asked sarcastically.

"No." the sandy haired Goddess began. "Ganondorf…what you said makes a lot of sense…thank you."

No more words needed to be exchanged between the two. Palutena pouted before making childish accusations that Rosalina could not take Ganondorf because he belonged to her. Ganondorf was very pleased with how possessive the Goddess of Light was being. Now, he had a dark thought of adding Rosalina to his collection, but he would avoid a Goddess squabble at all cost. Besides, this Alvis person that Palutena keeps mentioning seems to hold a special place in Rosalina's heart that replaced Mario for the longest time.

The heartwarming moment the three Smashers would share would end when they heard some shouting not too far from the mallet stand. The three Smashers turned their attention toward the crowd that was cheering at something. Interested, Palutena abandoned the two Smashers to get a closer look at what was occurring.

Besides the many games where you could win a prize, there was also a ring where fencing was being practiced. Only men were participating and they were all practicing amongst themselves. The obvious leader resembled a ronin from Eastern civilization, and he was the only one that was winning consciously.

"Come on, isn't there anyone here who can match up to my prowess?" He asked causing the men who tried to back up. "If not, bow to me."

 _Well, ain't he arrogant?_  Palutena thought to herself.  _I should join in too._

The green haired Goddess thought that because she was a divine being that she would be treated with respect. She forgot that this was not in her realm where people would recognize her. Forgetting this detail would only make things worse for the humans who would proceed to insult her.

"Mind if I give it a try boys?" She asked politely. "I'm a little out of practice."

The men laughed at Palutena asking to join in causing her great confusion.

"Don't you know this is a men's only competition?"

"Why would a woman want to hold a sword?"

"She wouldn't even win against the champ much less the rest of us. She's in over her head."

A red vein magically popped up on Palutena's head.

"Are you suggesting I cannot fight like you men can?"

Her voice was low and the red aura was burning behind her. Rosalina had to admit that it was an identical aura to Palutena's father. If these men realized who they were messing with…

"You're a woman. Of course you can't fight like us."

Ganondorf would have punished them for insulting his girlfriend, but he held back knowing that Palutena was capable of handling herself in this situation. Rosalina gasped slightly seeing her friend's scepter turn into a blade.

"Want to try me? I'll make you eat those words you foolish humans."

Rosalina had to make a mental note to herself that Palutena knew how to use multiple weapons besides a scepter and insulting the Goddess of Light was just suicide. Palutena had a history of punishing those who would insult her or her family. If the green haired Goddess didn't want to get in trouble though, she had to tone down her attack method toward the humans who dare insult her ability to fight.

Palutena had pre-ordered her own blade unlike her bow. Rosalina assumed that the green haired Goddess had made the Palutena Blade, but was too ashamed to admit it because unlike Palutena's Bow, the blade was not perfect in her eyes if she needed the help from Dyntos.

So here she was challenging every man that had entered the small fencing competition and destroying them. Palutena had to use the sword given to her, but she was powerful enough to break her opponent's sword. The first man she defeated was thanks to luck according to them. The second man she beat made them raise an eyebrow. The third man made them worry. Finally, when more than one guy decided to team up and defeat her, Palutena went all out.

She had refrained from killing any of these humans for the sake of not causing a scene. She was this close to breaking a man's arm when he got too close to comfort. Regardless of her inability to kill those weaker than her, it didn't stop Ganondorf from grinning widely the longer this "duel" took place.

"Ganondorf, are you okay?"

His response was an evil laugh. His hand was on the hilt of his sword that he never used in Smash. Rosalina shook her head and sighed in defeat. Ganondorf was enjoying Palutena's display of the blade too much.

* * *

If anyone wanted to call Dunban petty for still following Shulk after he had successfully drove off those demons…then they had the right to, along with calling him a stalker.

At this point, Shulk was fine. Those demons would not mess with the Monado boy again (not like they would have if Dunban gave time for Shulk to activate the Monado). Rob and Shulk could go back to their date when the white haired magician finally decided to calm down. Dunban could no longer trust Rob to protect Shulk, so he would rather waste his time spying on the two young Smashers instead of going back with Pit and Daedalus.

Rob finally stopped running when the two reached the house of mirrors. Shulk had reached out and grabbed his arm and holding him down. He wouldn't let the smaller Smasher leave his grasp.

"…Shulk…I'm so sorry I froze up." Rob muttered. "What kind of tactician freezes in front of the enemy…"

"No, it's okay Rob." The seer had reassured him as he pulled the white haired tactician into an embrace. "I should have reacted sooner. They were targeting me…"

"But…"

"Look…Dunban took care of them. They won't bug us again. Let's just continue our date."

They were hanging out as just friends. Shulk using the word "date" might not have been the right word. In fact, it caused both of them to remain in awkward silence. Rob's face was redder than Shulk's especially since he was the one that instigated the hug.

"D-Date…"

"Umm…should it be referred as that…"

"Honestly…no…" Rob muttered. "You going on the rides by yourself isn't really a date…"

"Hey!"

The embrace would end only for Rob to reach out toward Shulk's hand. The blond smiled shyly as he slowly tightened his grip on Rob's smaller hand. They exchanged one last stare before heading toward the house of mirrors (or rather it was Rob who was dragging Shulk along because this wasn't a ride and this place meant he could find excuses to cling to Shulk longer).

Dunban shook his head in disappointment. Watching his adopted son be sickening sweethearts with the white haired magician was annoying to watch. Everyone in Melody Galaxy was going to act like that. This was the planet of love and if you weren't a virgin couple apparently then you weren't going to have a good time. Dunban grumbled to himself how he hadn't found Magnus yet, but the mercenary was probably busy getting drunk and looking for a single lady around the carnival.

The samurai was too busy lost in thought to realize there was something odd concerning the situation at hand. There were no people around the house of mirrors, so it would be dangerous for people to go in alone. One would think that this was because the house of mirrors weren't popular or might have been out of commission. However, this made it easy for people to stalk someone who wandered into the area unknown. The fact that it was next to the love hotel said a lot…

Dunban would realize too late he too was being spied on. At the very least he had a katana to protect himself in case something was to go wrong on this planet. When the demons that were watching him jumped out of the bushes, Dunban was easily able to cut them down.

"I assume those demons want to get back at me after all." Dunban said out loud as he avoided stepping on the corpses of these bull demons that would be classified as Minotaurs. "Come out and fight me if you want revenge. I will not go down easily!"

Just taunting the nearby demons was enough for Dunban to get a grasp of who he was dealing with. They were all cowards that wanted the advantage in numbers. Numbers meant nothing against a speedy foe like Dunban who would not only dodge their attacks, but would cut them down like the Minotaurs. Looking towards the bush, Dunban recognized the human that was hiding behind it. He frowned realizing that he was dealing with someone who would not lend a hand to his fellow companions.

There was one demon that was ready to step up to the challenge. His aura was different from the rest of the demons that were in hiding. Dunban didn't notice that there was a powerful demon amongst the weaklings until the tip of the lance from said demon nearly hit him. If the spear didn't hit him, the tail that was launched at him grabbed Dunban's good arm and nearly threw him off balance. Dunban was able to wiggle out of the tail's grip to see which demon was brave enough to come at him head on.

"Not bad. I guess Homs are more difficult to take down after all."

The voice belonged to a handsome young demon with black hair and gold eyes that shined on his target. He wore a well-kept suit opened suit with flaming shoulder armor that showed off his muscles. If one were to observe his body more closely, one could see his bones were very visible. It was the leopard tail that caught Dunban's attention mainly because of how incredibly long it was. If the war veteran had to estimate, it looked to have the same length as the man's spear.

"Who are you?" Dunban questioned. "Are you with those cretins behind you?"

"Not necessary." The man spoke. "They were all hired by an old man to take a blond Homs with them, but they're very incompetent as you could probably tell. As for me…I'm just doing what the old man tells me just so he'll get off my back." The man smirked as his shoulder blades burned as he introduced himself. "I am Flauros of the 64th spirit of Goetia and I govern thirty-six legions of hell! Of course, I am also part of the infamous Band of Six. I doubt you Homs know what group that is seeing how isolated you guys are."

Dunban didn't even know what a Goetia was besides vaguely recalling that one of the dark tomes that the Robin twins used was referred to as such. He remained quiet as he prepared to strike. Flauros was still blabbering on about something that was deemed unimportant due to how it was still part of his introduction. When he finished moving his mouth, he had the demons come out of hiding to surround Dunban from a distance. The war veteran felt like Flauros was wasting his time, but he needed to remember that if Flauros was the leader of this incompetent bunch that he was planning something.

"Hey, I don't really need to hurt you." Flauros continued. "I just had a great idea. Instead of attracting attention to us in the house of mirrors, I'll just bring you back to the old man. He only said he needed a Homs after all."

Dunban prided himself on being fast, but Flauros was faster. He simply rushed in front of the Homs and seized his weak arm before lifting him off the ground. Dunban just cursed his luck for being put in this situation. The pain in his weak arm was too much for him that he ended up dropping his katana as a result. Flauros laughed at how easy it was to unarm the powerful Homs before him. If he wasn't so handicapped, it would be Flauros without a useful arm. The human and the demons that were harassing Shulk and Rob had now surrounded Dunban hoping to not attract any attention. They wouldn't be sticking around this section of Melody Galaxy too long, since they got what they needed.

"Fortunately for you, I was told to only get one Homs for the old man to experiment on." The leopard demon said with a laugh. "The Heir to the Monado is safe…for now."

That should have been reassuring, but it wasn't. Dunban couldn't trust these people. They were planning something sinister, and he wouldn't have time to eliminate them.

"If you're with the old man, he'll stay out of my plan. I cannot have him wandering him around tonight." Flauros continued as he had ordered the demons to get some rope to tie the back of Dunban's hand. While the older Homs would resist, he would only freeze when Flauros' tail would reach up and lift his chin. The raven haired Homs froze at this gesture. Flauros' next words would only cause him to shut down completely. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 9853 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. While most of the Guardians I listed on my profile have a specific race, Kaleido is the one that seems to have a rather ambiguous one. I wanted her to be closer to the muses from Greek mythology, but the nine muses already exist in my universe, so all Kaleido can do is take inspiration from most of them and be labeled as a "music sprite". Sprites and fairies aren't the same thing after all and even if the Wind Guardians are closer to that than she is. Kaleido probably is the most normal of the bunch though.
> 
> 2\. I must admit that I use the Minotaurs a lot, but these specific demons are used by the Band of Six intentionally. Acedia knows that should Pit try to pursue them that he would freeze up at the Minotaur. Should Steel ever show up, Pit is doomed. Minotaurs are angel slayers too, so they could easily take down Daedalus without breaking a sweat.
> 
> 3\. I think I'm having too much fun making Toon Link obsessed with selfies. I blame Game Grumps for that.


	3. Bargaining

There was nothing that Dunban had feared - or so he thought. He had always embraced death with open arms. While his greatest fears had often come true with those he treasured the most nearly dying on multiple occasions, his heart had started to harden to the point that such things wouldn't affect him. There was still one thing that Dunban thought he got over since it happened over ten years ago, however.

When Dunban was still a new recruit in the Colony 9 Defense Force, he had attracted the attention of jealous superiors. Try as he might to resist them…they ended up having their way before leaving him for dead in the water. If it hadn't been for Mumkhar, he probably would have drowned that night. That incident was why Dunban was so quick to trust his former friend even ignoring that Mumkhar's envy was growing ever so slightly by the day.

That obviously bit him in the ass, but at the very least Mumkhar never stooped so low to trigger Dunban's terrible memory. The war veteran would have been dead if Mumkhar spoke the same words and did the same gesture that Flauros was using against him.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Dunban's brain just turned off hearing those words. Flauros wasn't expecting the Homs to flail around while in his grasp. He cursed up a storm threatening to murder the demon if he continued to touch him like this. Flauros honestly couldn't care about what Dunban said. He just needed to deliver him to Diamond.

That is exactly what Flauros did. The demons needed to hold Dunban down so they could restrain him more than they already did. The leopard demon assumed that the war veteran had enough pride to keep his voice down, but the raven haired Homs was too busy lashing out to care who could hear him. The end result was gagging him so he they didn't have to hear his voice any longer and confiscating his weapon. Granted, Dunban still could have kicked the demons away, but it would be pointless to do so.

Flauros' boss would be under Melody Galaxy unsurprisingly. Diamond had a bad habit of attaching a part of Mecha Galaxy underneath the planet. The old man would be able to do everything from observing his targets and capturing them if he so desired. Melody Galaxy was actually an easy location for him because of how the rules of the planet allowed him to snatch virgin girls with relative ease. He was only interested in observing Homs though. While he wanted Shulk above all else for his master plan, Flauros bringing in Shulk's mentor was a pleasant surprise.

"Hope you don't mind this old alien instead of the one in Smash." Flauros had told Diamond with a laugh. "You only needed one Homs anyway."

"Ho-ho-ho. Of course. It won't take too long to tame this one."

Normally, Dunban would have been offended for being called weak or old. His state of mind at the moment was at its lowest from that one gesture. Flauros letting him go and being allowed some time alone in a dark, isolated room had done him some justice, but it wouldn't be long until his weakness was exploited. The raven haired Homs cursed his luck being caught so easily. The worse was that his pride would not let him tell the others about what happened.

"Ho-ho-ho. Why are you giving us a mean face? We promise we'll be gentle."

Again, the demons promised they would be gentle. From Dunban's terrible experience, telling someone they would treat you gently was a lie. No one was capable of being gentle in his mind except maybe Magnus (but he wouldn't ask the mercenary for something as good as that because of his pride again). The demons were proving their point with how they were grabbing him by the hair and dragging him to the machine that Diamond prepared specifically for the raven haired Homs. Just from the looks of it, Dunban knew that things were going to go to hell really fast if he didn't think of a way out. His body was frozen with the rough treatment after being promised the opposite. Diamond's smile widened seeing the fearful look in his victim's eyes.

"Ho-ho-ho. Maybe playing around with you won't be a waste of time after all."

* * *

As the day went on, Kaleido became more restless and for good reasons. The closer it came to the concert, the more Kaleido feared for her friend Kite's life. Kite was putting his life on the line for this concert despite being an Apostle. He was hunted down by the witch hunters and they would stop until all the Apostles were slaughtered. They were deemed too dangerous 2000 years ago even though that was far from the truth. Most of the members who wanted to reason with authority were put down leaving the pragmatic Apostles left to hide. Kaleido put herself at risk for allowing Kite a place to stay. She wanted to help those around her despite her Guardian status. Her boss had disapproved of her working with Kite in the music department, but if they swore to protect each other, they should have been fine.

This was different. Kaleido felt like if she were to perform tonight, she would lose her friend forever. She wanted to remove this feeling. The only way she could do that was to persuade Kite not to go with his plans. The fairy was too stubborn for his own good.

The bubblegum pink haired girl paused feeling an ominous aura behind her. This was followed by ravens cawing and black feathers falling from the ceiling toward her.

"R-Raven…" She began. "What a pleasant surprise…"

It wasn't a pleasant surprise. Raven was the reason why Kite was so adamant about completing his mission in the first place. Her words were so appealing that it ignored common sense.

"Your friend is doing this for the universe." Raven told her harshly causing the Guardian of Music to step back from the force of her words. "His sacrifice will not be in vain."

"…How can you say that? Is he just a pawn to you?"

"…In the next timeline, his life will be extended for his noble deed here."

"How do you know that?!"

"…You should know better than anyone. I'm a time traveler."

Raven was feeling rather smug this time around. She just needed to remind Kaleido of her position before disappearing again. Now, all she needed to do was watch the events fold. If all went well, Flauros would be no more at the cost of Kite's life in this timeline. Kaleido would not accept it. She wanted to chase after Raven and plead with Prism in the Golden Land to change Kite's fate. She would not have the time to do so especially since she heard a knock at her door. Sighing in defeat, she resigned to her fate as she turned around and opened the door.

On the other side was one of her best friends that were nearly lost by time. Amazon Pandora was someone she respected during her glory days before the Great Evil had attacked 2000 years ago. Granted, Kaleido's situation in the past was rather ambiguous (like her overall appearance), so it was unknown how she met the powerful Amazon or what happened that caused her to become a Guardian in the first place. The only thing people needed to know was that when Pandora survived her encounter with Dark Pit, she was freely able to move around mostly under Ares' command and see her childhood friend again.

The idol wanted to ease her friend's pain, but found it difficult to do so. Pandora had asked for one thing and one thing only: Finding her lost love. In the past, Pandora had denied ever being in love with Daedalus. Now she needed to see Daedalus again or returning to her original form would be for nothing. Kaleido found their forbidden love to be delightful. An angel and a demon together was unheard of although the judge Abbigale was engaged to the demon Shax before he was brutally murdered by the evil Kensei.

Kaleido had sworn her music would bring lovers back together no matter how far apart they were. Pandora never wanted to believe that, but now she was getting desperate. Here she was now completely exhausted from running around the galaxy. Her eyes were pleading for the Guardian of Music to pity her and do something with her heartache. Kaleido was at a loss of words though.

"Pandora…"

"Kaleido, I know this is sudden, but do you think that one of your numbers can be for me?" She asked while trying to keep the arrogant façade up. "I need you to find someone and that fool said that I needed to find him here in Melody Galaxy. If I don't find him now, I'll never find him again!"

"Pandora, calm down and tell me what you mean." The bubblegum haired girl tried to start but would not get the response she wanted.

"I can't calm down! I got a bad feeling being here and I needed to let you know! I know I'm selfish, but I beg you to sing just one song that might catch his attention!"

"But…"

"You come up with songs on the fly! Please!"

Kaleido groaned realizing she wouldn't be able to change her friend's mind. "I'll see what I can do…just…don't attract attention to yourself until then."

* * *

Everyone was gathering around the concert area at the designated time. The most anticipated performance that Kaleido would perform was happening soon and everyone wanted to stand in the front. After going on all of those rides, Dark Pit wanted to be in the very front. Lucina wasn't so eager and told him to wait. Olivia and Inigo had left to go perform with the bubblegum haired idol, so the least Lucina could do was go to the front and watch them perform. She wondered how well Inigo would fair given his stage fright.

While rushing toward the concert, Dark Pit had collided with someone and caused them both to fall over. The dark angel remained dazed and confused at who he bumped into. Looking down, Dark Pit thought he was suffering déjà vu in that moment. A young girl who looked to be his age (or maybe a little older) with light blue hair and purple eyes. She had a flat chest like Lucina, so nothing softened his blow. She seemed startled to bump into the black angel like he was with her.

"Sorry…" Dark Pit murmured as he got off her immediately. "I was rushing to go to the concert."

"This is why I told you not to run." Lucina could be heard in the background. "Help her up!"

"I am! No need to be pissy…" Dark Pit grumbled as he extended a hand out to her. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! This happens often!" The girl exclaimed as she gave him a huge smile. "I'm Lana! I'm certain we have met in the past, but this is me introducing myself to you again."

Dark Pit and Lucina tilted their head in confusion. They must have known her from somewhere since the name did strike a chord…but nothing was coming out at this very moment.

"I'm Lived Twilight or Li for short. The girl behind me is my girlfriend Lucina. I'm sorry…but I don't think we have met before…"

Lana visibly froze before she forced herself to continue smiling. Dark Pit felt his heart break wondering if that was the best thing to tell her. Lucina too was trying so hard to figure out who this Lana person was, but to no avail.

"It's okay. You'll regain your memory of me eventually." Lana reassured herself more than Dark Pit. "Same goes for you, Lucina."

"Ehh?"

Lana looked behind her and waved to the person behind the female lord. "I got to go now. I'm with my girlfriend here. You will remember her too, Dark Pit."

"I…will?"

"Linkle! I'm over here! Wait for me!"

Before Dark Pit could ask Lana what she was talking about, the white witch had took off to meet with her girlfriend. Lucina couldn't help but laugh how this girl was literally a female version of Link only with pigtails. Of course, this girl being an identical stranger was just a coincidence. One would think the two would head in the same direction as Dark Pit, but they headed in the opposite direction…for some strange reason. Lucina wondered if the blonde girl was lost…but it was best not to dwell on a subject like that.

"…That girl…" Dark Pit began, "I felt like I knew her from somewhere."

"You had the same feeling too?"

"Yeah…Luci…maybe I…" He shook his head realizing what he was thinking was stupid. "Never mind. We should head to the stage before it gets crowded."

The two Smashers set off to the concert and it wouldn't be long until they got there. People have started gathering around, but most of the Smashers have yet to arrive. It was ironic when Rob and Shulk arrived first despite not being huge fans of loud places instead of them.

"I forgot Olivia was performing." Rob grumbled. "And I got tired of the House of Mirrors. I got to stay here in Chrom's place since that idiot is nowhere to be found."

Lucina couldn't help but chuckle at how casual Rob was being. She failed to notice that Shulk was tense. Granted, Shulk didn't have any sort of vision, but he was still concerned for the male tactician after the incident earlier on this afternoon.

It would not be long until the area around the stage became crowded (and still no Chrom). The dance routine was first before Kaleido started singing for her audience. The Music Guardian was still going to be flashy for her audience that had shown up early.

The dance was going to be something different, but it matched the people who she asked to perform with her. All the dancers were asked to wear a rather revealing outfit that revealed their belly button. The color of the outfit was there choice of course. All the backup dancers had this oddly designed mask to cover their face. They could still see what they were doing though. Kaleido was the only one who had her mask open. Her mask looked like a Kabuki mask with the red lines and rather demonic face painted on it.

"WELCOME, EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR COMING TO KALEIDO'S CONCERT!" Kaleido projected in third person to get her fans riled. "BEFORE WE GET TO THE MAIN COURSE, A SERIES OF DANCES WILL BE PERFORMED! PLEASE STAND AWAY FROM THE STAGE TO NOT MESS WITH THE DANCERS AND ENJOY THE SHOW!"

If there was one thing Shulk observed, it was that if you weren't Kaleido, you were going to be the backup dancers wearing masks to not reveal yourself to the crowd. To be fair, this dance actually required them to wear a rather odd shaped mask that covered their face. Dark Pit was so distracted by the main star that he missed some familiar figures that were participating in the dance.

"Ah, Shantae is here as well." Rob commented as he pointed to the dark skinned girl in the back who had gotten into the rhythm of the Arabian themed dance. "I wonder where Roy is."

Shulk would expect the Young Lion was still eating with Ryu therefore missing the half-Genie perform at this very moment. It was Roy's loss.

Other dancers besides Kaleido and Shantae included Kite, Olivia and Inigo of people Shulk could name at the top of his head. Inigo was the only male dancer there, but it wasn't that apparent with how he was in the back. With the mask on, he could keep up with the other dancers with relative ease. Lucina was surprised at how quickly he memorized this dance in such a short amount of time. There would be more than just this one, so she wondered if Inigo would have enough endurance to keep going.

The other dancers included Pandora (who was hoping Daedalus was in the crowd watching her) and a very curvy woman who stood out due to the tentacles wrapped around her body. People thought it was part of the costume when it was a hint that someone powerful was in the crowd watching.

Pittoo was mesmerized by the catchy tune to not notice someone in his mind calling to him about this powerful person. Rob had forced himself to watch the dance to not think about what happened this afternoon. At this moment, Shulk had gotten a vision that would occur later this evening. There was nothing but screaming and Kaleido calling someone a murderer. Many Smashers would get hurt from someone's rampage. Pit was on stage in tears begging someone to save a person named Daedalus. Dark Pit would be on the ground in critical condition and Rob…was shot by a demon in the distant. Shulk trembled after receiving the vision and wanted to leave immediately. Seeing how happy the white haired tactician was, he chose to not say anything at the moment. Perhaps after the dance routines he could talk to Rob about the vision and get him out of the sniping range. Unfortunately, Shulk would never get his chance.

* * *

While the performance was going on, Pit decided that in order to get any information out of his father that they needed to be alone. Unless he could see the stage without being seen, he wasn't going to talk at all. It may have been cliché, but going on the Ferris wheel would allow Daedalus to scout for the woman he was searching for while giving them privacy. As the two angels were being loaded onto the Ferris wheel, Pit couldn't help but notice the strange expression the guy gave them as he closed the door behind them.

"Please keep your body inside of the cart at all times." He repeated to the two before waving them off and focusing on the next person to load onto the Ferris wheel.

The trip to the top of the Ferris wheel was sluggish. Every time the Ferris wheel stopped, someone would get off the ride and someone was loaded onto the cart. It continued until there were no more people in line due to the majority of people being at the concert. The music could still be heard from a distance and Kaleido's magic was able to project a far distance. It would not be long until the Ferris wheel reached the top and conveniently stopped.

Daedalus' attention was toward the crowd that was the size of ants with how high the two were. Using Tinker, he would be able to scan the area and search for Pandora. He frowned at first realizing that he might be too far, but his heart skipped a beat when Tinker picked up a familiar aura.

"Are you going to talk to me, or are you going to be drooling over your long lost love?" Pit asked sarcastically upset that he was seeing the back of the fallen archangel yet again. "Honestly, why would you love a demon of all things? That cost you your reputation and your family."

"Do you think I cared about that?" Daedalus suddenly asked causing Pit to jump at the tone he was using. "I may have been the greatest inventor in heaven, but I was nothing to everyone there. Everyone was jealous of my brilliance and left me to rot under Kensei's command! I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Pandora!"

Pit flinched at the name given to him. It couldn't have been the Pandora that he fought during the war against Medusa or the one that indirectly created Dark Pit using the Mirror of Truth. Maybe there was another woman named that but…

"Pandora…she gave me a purpose in life." He spoke softly. Recalling the tall Amazon in his mind filled him with glee. A warm smile threatened to return to his normally cold face. "She saved me from my despair and made me realize what I could do for others…I want to see her again…but not like this…but knowing she's this close and listened to my message to meet up here…makes me so happy."

"Old man…"

"She filled me with hope, Pit. That's why I was willing to throw everything away just to meet her again."

"…So it's okay to throw me away when I needed you the most?"

Now it was Daedalus' turn to be taken aback by Pit's venomous words.

"Old man, you are the most selfish bastard I have ever known!" Pit suddenly shouted as he got up from his seat. "You were my hope back then! You left me with that witch who abused me because you neglected her and she took it out on me! When you gave me any attention, she hit me! She told me to go die and whenever I ran to you for comfort, you shut the door on me like you are now! You are so blinded by this love for a fucking demon, that you can't see that you're making your own son suffer!"

"…You have Palutena and Dark Pit." Daedalus interrupted. "I already told you that. I should not have to repeat myself."

The chocolate haired archangel would have to repeat himself though. He told Pit that at least ten timelines ago when they were reunited because Diamond wanted to mess with Daedalus' psyche and find an excuse to observe the Smashers and collect data on them. In that timeline, Daedalus wanted to stay with Pit and Dark Pit after bonding with them in such a short amount of time. The personality that got to know them was fake as far as Daedalus was concerned. Once he regained his real personality, he became ashamed. He learned what happiness was without Pandora by his side. This was unacceptable. He had no right to be happy with the son he failed to raise in his youth and the clone that Pit created because of the woman he loved. Pit had a bright future ahead of him…if he could just let go of the pain of the past, then he would be set for life.

"…How do you know about Pittoo?" Pit questioned suspiciously. "I never told you about him…"

"I know these things. I'm a genius. Remember?"

"That means nothing!"

Daedalus noticed that Tinker was going to go off and say something that the inventor was thinking. He turned the machine off before that happened. Pit continued to ramble on about Daedalus' shortcomings, and honestly…he could care less. He had made up his mind that he would see Pandora one last time and disappear from existence. He just wanted to apologize for making her suffer. Daedalus would accept his life in eternal hell once those words were delivered to Pandora.

"…I need you dad."

Daedalus snapped out of his thoughts hearing Pit address him as "dad" instead of "old man". Pit's fists were shaking. The angel captain was ready to punch a hole in his father's face. It never came. Instead, he tried to hold back the tears that would threaten to fall.

"…Lady Palutena and Pittoo are important to me…but you're my only dad…no matter what I say…just once…just tell me that you care…just once tell me that I…"

He cut himself off realizing how foolish his request was. Pit felt like he was suffering from déjà vu. Had he begged his father to acknowledge him before? He wouldn't know. It might have been in his dreams as far as he was concerned. Just once…he wanted his dad to tell him how proud he was…

Daedalus might have said something though. The tension in the Ferris wheel was suffocating. A part of him still cared for his son despite his priorities being skewed. He reached out to his son wanting to bridge the gap between them…but fate wasn't going to have it when the Ferris wheel started moving again. It won't be long until they were at the bottom.

 _How long were we talking?_ Daedalus asked himself as he pulled his hand back into his lap. _How long was the concert going for? Is the concert already over? If the dance portion of the concert is over, I might not have much time…I have to see Pandora now…_

Now Daedalus was conflicted though. If he left to pursue Pandora, he would leave Pit in this sorrowful state. He abandoned Pit in the past, so this shouldn't affect him now. Yet, it affected him very much, and he would not be able to find Pandora until he found some way to apologize to his son. Being the coward he was, Daedalus doubt he would be able to do so. He sighed in defeat as a result and hunched back in his seat. Because he forgot to turn Tinker back on, he would not expect the guests waiting for them at the bottom of the Ferris wheel.

* * *

The performance came to an end and so did the Ferris wheel ride. Pit grumbled at how he got nothing out of his father in the end and almost cried in front of him instead. Pit felt so disgraced that he wouldn't be able to talk for a while. He needed to if he wanted info out of his father. Daedalus was going to stay until he reunited with Pandora, but his father felt like he gave his son enough time to speak with him. If only Daedalus wasn't so focused on his lost love, he would be able to see that Pit still wanted to talk with him.

As the two got off the ride, they were greeted by a certain demon that immediately caused Daedalus to freeze up. Pit vaguely recalled who he was, but seeing his dad's reaction allowed him to piece together that this demon spelt trouble.

"Evening, Daedalus. It's been a while."

"F-Flauros…what are you…"

"Don't finish that sentence. You know what I want from you."

Daedalus closed his mouth. He didn't realize that he bit the inside of his cheek because of Flauros. His old friend, now enemy was in front of him and had every intention of wanting to humiliate and kill the fallen archangel for the crimes he committed. It was a witch hunter's job after all. Pit wouldn't stand for it…at least until he got the information he wanted out of his dad.

"Excuse me!" Pit shouted getting the leopard demon's attention. "I know we might have met in the past, but I don't like being ignored!"

Flauros gasped. "Oh! The Captain of the royal bodyguards and this asshole's son is here too?"

He didn't sound all that surprised given he saw all the Smashers were at the carnival. Granted, a few of them were missing due to not wanting to attend such a dull event (and Flauros wouldn't blame them).

"Gee, I'm honored I get such a nice greeting from a witch hunter." Pit growled. "Alright, pack it up! I know my old man is the most unlikable person, but I need you to leave. I still need him alive."

Daedalus had every right to complain about his son verbally abusing him at this point. The fallen archangel failed to voice his complaints when the sound of large footsteps came their way. Pit's smug expression dropped immediately hearing the footsteps of a Minotaur. Flauros really did come prepared for his faithful encounter.

"Don't worry. None of them are Steel." Flauros snarked. "However, I might have to call him in Captain if you resist."

It wasn't just Daedalus he wanted. This was the perfect opportunity to snag Pit. His plans for Daedalus were just beginning and Pit's father certainly did not want his son involved. Pit's phobia was kicking in even if the Minotaur was not the Minotaur he feared the most. Quickly the Minotaurs surround the two angels and Pit let out a small cry for help. Flauros laughed at how easy it is to tame the angel captain with just the mention of Steel.

"Man, do I love triggering people today!"

* * *

Dunban forgot how long he had been under the machine, but it was long enough for Diamond to gather more information on the Homs. Diamond had a more over the top machine than when he used it on Shulk way back on Dream Galaxy. That data had not gone to waste. The old sorcerer needed to study the wavelengths that the brain gave out to understand how to manipulate it for Diamond's sexual desires. Dunban was an older Homs, so Diamond expected the results to be different. He was pleasantly surprised that despite Dunban being wiser, his mind was more fragile than Shulk's. The blond was stated to be a Homs despite slaying a God and taking his place, but Dunban was a hero back on Bionis…and yet…Diamond had uncovered a dark past that Dunban did not want to share.

…And his dark past revolved around sex when he first joined the Defense Force. Diamond could see it all. Three superior Homs were jealous of Dunban being praised by the Colonel and wanted to put Dunban in his place. This resulted in picking him up in the middle of the night and assaulting him before leaving him for dead. Only a few people knew about this incident. Dunban intended to take this secret of his to the grave. Diamond had no problem exploited it.

Flauros had already left to get his plan in action leaving him with the human and the demons that wanted revenge on Dunban for humiliating him. Diamond demonstrated what they needed to do to get his attention. A fake promise combined with a menacing gesture was enough for the strong Homs to break down rather easily. His first defense mechanism was to kick, scream and curse at everyone, but if that didn't work…that was when he would start freaking out. If they continued to put him in this position, he would become an obedient slave.

"Now be a good little Homs and do as we say. Otherwise, we can't guarantee your safety."

Dunban hated being talked down like this. What could he do though? The experiment literally zapped most of the Ether out of his body, and now he couldn't defend himself. He was at their mercy, and they were taunting him with his past. Frustrated tears threaten to fall from his eyes with how they had succeeded in stripping him while he was under the machine, and now was forcing him into a sitting position with a huge cock in front of his face. Diamond laughed as he grabbed a hold of Dunban's head and forced him to open his mouth from the pain. The red imp shoved his cock inside of Dunban's mouth and forced him to take in as much of his dick as he could.

"If you bite, we're not going to be gentle." The imp warned.

They already weren't being gentle. Diamond made sure that he was forcing the Homs to keep up with the demon's thrusting. The cock constantly hit the back of Dunban's throat nearly causing him to gag multiple times. He gasped feeling the small goblin sitting in front of him stroke his own cock. No matter how hard he resisted, Dunban couldn't stop himself from getting an erection. The mockery that came from his hard penis only humiliated him more.

The imp gave no warning that he was going to climax. Dunban's eyes widened feeling the sticky liquid get poured down his throat. He cursed having to swallow despite having the urge to throw up.

"That's a good Homs." Diamond praised as he released his grip on Dunban. The imp did the same thing causing Dunban to nearly cough up whatever semen he didn't swallow. "Your body is already trained to obey your superiors."

Dunban wanted to tell the old man to fuck off so badly. He couldn't though when he was forced on his back. The muscular human wanted to be the one to fuck him next. All Dunban could see was the man who had given him the trauma in the first place during his youth. He let out a little shriek instead and weakly tried to push him off.

"G-Get away…I won't let you…" Dunban muttered weakly. "Not again…"

"You can blame the other Homs for his predicament." The human told him as he started to position himself at the raven haired Homs' entrance. "It would have been him and his boyfriend and not you."

Dunban let out a cry feeling the cock being shoved up his entrance. He shot his head back and was met with the Nether Noble who positioned himself in front of the war veteran's face.

"Continue to be a good Homs and accept these cocks." Diamond ordered. "You'll feel good real soon."

Dunban's only response was the moaning that came from the human pounding him so hard. He was so used to rough sex that he started to enjoy it regardless if it was consensual or not. His face threatened to turn red as his sweet spot was hit.

"Ahhh…dammit!" He hissed as he started to wrap his arms and legs around the muscular human. His train of thought was leaving him and the only thing he could think of was the immense pleasure running through his body.

"That's good. Be a good whore and hold onto me." The human mocked as he got a loud moan as a response.

"Ho-ho-ho. It is very easy to make Homs more honest with themselves with just a little tweaking." Diamond bragged enjoying the dazed look that was replacing Dunban's usually stern face. "It doesn't matter how much they resist, a Homs is helpless against a prolonged assault."

Dunban wouldn't believe it even if he was being made an example of. Besides cute moans, he cried out how he was almost ready to climax. His partner responded by thrusting harder and faster. Dunban let out a delighted squeak as he dug his nails deeper into the human's back to the point that it was bleeding. They would both orgasm with Dunban spraying himself all over the human's stomach while the muscular man poured his seed inside of the Homs.

 _Ah…so much semen…_ Dunban thought weakly to himself as the muscular man pulled out. Semen started leaking out of the hole to the delight of the other demons.

"As much as I would love to sit around, I have more experiments to conduct." Diamond said with a grin. "This Homs will be perfect for my grand scheme too. You demons can play with him as much as you like. I am done with him."

Diamond knew how he would use Dunban when the time came. He laughed to himself as he slowly walked away from the small lab he set up. As he headed toward the escape pod where he would be taken back to Mecha Galaxy, these words rang through his head.

_Ho-ho-ho. Shulk will not be able to resist me once I take this Homs as a hostage. This is his mentor…Shulk won't let him become a slave. And that is where they will both fall into my ultimate hell._

As Diamond made his escape, the demons continued to assault the poor Homs. Dunban felt like he had lost all sense of logic at this point. They couldn't force him on all fours without his injured arm so the muscular man got on floor and had Dunban hover over his dick. He smirked seeing the lustful look in Dunban's eyes.

"P-Put it in…" Dunban pleaded as he tried to lower himself. "This heat…won't go away…"

The goblin was rather frustrated that he couldn't do any extreme actions with the older male. He was simply too small to do anything that would get his attention. As the human forcefully lowered Dunban on top of him the Nether Noble and the imp got on opposite sides of the war veteran.

"Don't forget us."

Dunban happily complied. The Nethernoble forced him to grab his cock with his good hand. The imp had to slide his dick into Dunban's weak hand for Dunban to stroke. His tongue stuck out while performing his task. This pleasure was too much for him.

The goblin saw Dunban keeping his mouth open and took his chance to strike. The goblin crawled over to the war veteran and crawled up his body. He used Dunban's nipples as leverage to hold onto. Another moan escaped Dunban's lips as he muttered how good he felt.

"Keep your mouth open. You're getting something from me too."

The goblin forced his tongue down the Homs' mouth and had no intention of releasing the kiss immediately. Their tongues intertwined with Dunban losing the battle of dominance. The human smirked at Dunban's reaction and kept pounding him in the sweet spot. The goblin enjoyed how much the raven haired Homs was moaning into the kiss. Brown eyes were nearly rolling back at this point. The kiss only broke apart so that the demons could hear Dunban's voice get progressively louder. He couldn't even speak coherent sentences anymore.

"Homs really are great for sex." The goblin mocked as he bit down on Dunban's neck. "They have the best reactions."

The other men agreed. Dunban felt himself reaching another orgasm again. Wanting his captors to spray their semen over him, the raven haired Homs hurried to get them to the point of ecstasy. Even the goblin was getting in on this with how Dunban kept moving his hips in a way where his dick was touching the goblin's dick.

"This is my limit…" The Nethernoble snorted.

"Me too." The imp added.

The human just laughed as he used all the strength he had to pound the sweet spot for the animalistic noises Dunban continued to make. It wouldn't be long until the human and his demon companions came all over the war veteran. The human intended to keep filling Dunban's hole while the imp and Nethernoble splattered the seed all over his body. The goblin's semen shot upward allowing for Dunban to get some of the sticky liquid on his tongue. That was when Dunban was allowed to cum all over himself.

Even when the demons pulled away, they still weren't done. Dunban continued to have an erotic expression plastered on his face. The white Ether spots in his brown eyes were replaced with hearts. If Dunban wanted the group to punish him more for ruining their fun in Melody Galaxy, he would allow it even if they continued to promise they would be gentle this time around.

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone who snuck in the lab. She was just wandering around and witnessed what had happened. Dunban wouldn't be kept in this hell for long as far as she was concerned.

* * *

Pit's warning to Lucina rang through her head when Kaleido asked the crowd what they wanted to hear her sing. These songs were not written or originally sung by the Music Guardian, but she would be able to rehash the song to create a different feel to the melody.

Her diehard fans screamed out the names of many songs. Kaleido heard each and every one of them and smiled how some of them were from popular anime and video games.

Dark Pit had the loudest voice in the crowd and he kept chanting one song over and over again.

"SING SIMPLE AND CLEAN! SING SIMPLE AND CLEAN!"

"Oh Gods…" Lucina muttered to herself realizing that Kaleido probably heard the black angel's request over everyone else. Dark Pit sounded like a harpy more than an angel at this point, and the female lord wished that she took Cloud's headset. His music would sound better than whatever J-pop song that Dark Pit requested.

"IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE ASKED FOR SIMPLE AND CLEAN!" Kaleido declared. "HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY TO SING ALONG!"

It probably wasn't Lucina who was suffering for the next five minutes, but she felt like it was just she against everyone in Melody Galaxy. She covered her ears hearing Dark Pit sing out of tune.

"WHEN YOU WALK AWAY, YOU DON'T HEAR ME SAY, PLEASE! OH BABY! DON'T GO!"

Lucina wished her life would just end right there seeing as her ears were the first to give up on her first.

"Dark Pit…please…stop singing…"

"SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY THAT YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL TONIGHT! IT'S HARD TO LET IT GO!"

Rob would glance where the horrible screeching was coming from and immediately felt bad for the female lord. She was literally put in Chrom's shoes at this point, but he could do nothing but smirk. Shulk just shook his head in annoyance.

"What awful singing…" Shulk muttered. "How did Dark Pit have such a bad singing voice when Pit is amazing in comparison…"

"Well…seeing as how Dark Pit can read…" Rob started but shut his mouth due to being drowned out by the crowd.

Most of the Smashers were glad when the song was over. The crowd's rowdiness had died down because Kaleido intended to sing her own song next. Her eyes pierced the audience before she started to project her voice to the crowd.

"This next song…is for a friend." Kaleido warned the audience as she looked over to the side where Pandora was standing. "I have stated on multiple occasions that those who are too scared to convey their feelings to one another turn to me so I can sing for them. As the Guardian of Music, I desire my music to bring people together and find happiness." She smiled knowing that she had a perfect song for the crowd. "Please listen to my new song."

Dark Pit's sparked hearing that his idol had a brand new song not released to the public. He was so excited that Lucina had to place her hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't run off.

" _I was the rogue who stole from the rich._

_I was the vigilante who delivered justice when the law failed to._

_But I was a hero to one person though._

_And then I realized what I wanted to do…_

_I want to be your hero._

_I want to be your savior._

_Please don't run away from me._

_I will change my behavior._

_If it means being with you._

_Oh why won't you respond to my voice?_

_Why are you so scared?_

_Have I done something to hurt you again?_

_I was prepared…_

_So prepared for you to turn away…_

_But you still cared._

_You turned around after I continued running._

_And smiled…"_

Kaleido wasn't done with the song, but she knew she was causing an impact. This was…a rather sad love song. With context, it was easy to see the hero was Pandora in the song and Daedalus was the man that Pandora had fallen for. With how she sung the lyrics, no one could tell who the gender of the singer was.

" _I want to be your hero._

_I want to be your savior._

_Please don't run away from me._

_I will change my behavior._

_If it means being with you._

_I know I have done some terrible things in the past._

_The rumors are flying around that say you're no different._

_Have you sinned for my sake?  
Please don't become indifferent._

_That is not the person I have fallen for._

_To see a person so magnificent…_

_Give into sorrow and despair_

_Is something a hero cannot allow!_

_I will save you!_

_Just wait for me._

_I want to be with you._

_But you have to want to be with me!_

_So please…hear my voice…_

_And extend your hand out to me…_

_Please…"_

Kaleido understood the pain that Pandora was going through. The Goddess of Calamity had no idea that tears were falling down her eyes. Everything she wanted to say to Daedalus was being projected in a song. If this song didn't touch the fallen archangel, nothing would.

" _I want to be your hero._

_I want to be your savior._

_Please don't run away from me._

_I will change my behavior._

_If it means being with you._

_Because I love you…_

… _I love you…"_

And the rest was history. The audience that was so rambunctious remained silent as Kaleido took in a deep breath. Dark Pit noted how the song had a similar theme to Love is a Beautiful Pain, but the lyrics were different to send a message from one person to another. It was wonderful music nonetheless.

The audience decided to clap instead of let out wild cheers. This was probably for the better because Kaleido would start to get a little emotional. Kite had to leave his post to go and comfort the Guardian of Music.

"I'm sorry, Kite." The Guardian of Music apologized weakly. "I got overly emotional…"

"No, it's fine. You did great. You just need to remember you still have a concert to run." The fairy told her.

Kaleido smiled warmly at her partner. If they weren't on stage, she would have embraced the feminine angel. Pandora observed the two with envy. Even with that beautiful song being sung, Daedalus still hadn't shown up. She sighed in defeat realizing that it was foolish to think that a song could bring her and Daedalus together.

Pandora was going to find out she would reunite with her long lost love soon. It was Palutena that realized too late that something wasn't adding up after the song. The crowd being happy for her was one thing, but she felt this negative aura that was aimed toward the stage.

"Is there something the matter, Goddess of Light?" Ganondorf had questioned before he too would realize something is up.

"Oh no! The stage! Stop the concert! A witch hunter!"

Palutena wished she was quick to warn the pop idol. A sniper rifle was being aimed toward her chest. Kite's good hearing had allowed him to hear Palutena's warning. Palutena, Ganondorf and Rosalina were not anywhere near the stage, but the fairy knew what he must do.

"KALEIDO, WATCH OUT!"

Kaleido was taken aback by her friend pushing her out of the way just as a fire bullet was flying toward her. Kite took the blow to his wings. It wasn't an ordinary bullet though. It was a bullet meant to harm witches and sorcerers from the Golden Land. In other words, Kite's wings would soon be set on fire.

The minute Kite's wing burst into flames due to the fire bullet the crowd immediately erupted into absolute chaos. The Minotaurs present got to work with slaughtering as many people as they could in an attempt to grab whatever angels they could possibly take back to their lair should they get out of there. The panic had caused people to turn on each other as they pushed and shoved to get away from the concert area.

Some of the Smashers immediately got separated from each other due to the pandemonium. Lucina had made sure to keep Dark Pit close to her so this wouldn't happen. She noted how he nearly shut down when the negative energy engulfed Melody Galaxy.

"Dark Pit, we need to move!"

"B-But…"

Lucina wasted no time drawing Falchion. She had to get Dark Pit to safer ground. The fact the Minotaurs were looking at him made her realize that she would have to get her hands dirty to protect the dark angel. Grabbing Dark Pit by the wrist, she forced him to follow her. He had to comply due to the female lord holding onto him so tightly.

A few Smashers still insisted on staying calm in the midst of the chaos. Zelda had attempted to pacify the people who were willing to listen, but when they would push past her, Link would be the one to protect her with the Master Sword in hand. This only applied to the demons that approached the Smashers and wanted to murder them in cold blood.

Mario, Peach, Fox and Marth all tried to get the tourists to calm down. Peach was the most successful, as she was able to get some of the people to walk in a single-file line to safety while the other Smashers would protect the rear. The Smash children were Peach's highest priority of protecting. They could probably handle a few of the demons, but when bullets were flying and no one was cooperating, they needed to be evacuated before any action was done.

Shulk growled hating how he got a vision at the last minute. He wanted to move, but he received another vision showing that if he moved from his spot, the same bullet that pierced Kite's wing would hit Rob straight in the forehead killing him instantly.

"Monado Shield!" Shulk shouted as he covered himself and Rob with a protective barrier before pulling Rob into an embrace. "Rob, stay close to me!"

Shulk's action caught Rob by complete surprise. He could only make a small sound like a scared animal before Shulk felt something hit the shield. Monado Shield was strong enough to protect him from a fatal blow, but he was still going to get injured. Thankfully, the bullet just grazed his shoulder. He wasn't going to move from his spot if Rob was going to be shot at again.

"S-Shulk!"

Rob's brain still hadn't quite processed fully what was happening around him fast enough. All he knew was Shulk was slowly walking the two away from the concert in such an awkward fashion that whatever was shooting at them wouldn't hit the white haired magician.

"Shulk…did you get a vision…"

"Rob, just listen to my instructions." Shulk told him simply. "I won't let them hurt you. Not now…not ever…"

This was the first time these demons would attack the Smashers and a high profile target like Kaleido. The blond must have had been referring to an incident in the past where he had failed to protect his most cherished person. If this feeling of déjà vu was making him act in such an overprotective manner…

_Alvis, can you see where the bullets are coming from?  
_

" _Yes. They're coming toward you at one-o-clock…and there's going to be one sniper."_

_If that's the case then…_

Rob yelped feeling Shulk pick him up with one arm while holding onto the Monado with the other. Was this even possible or was he getting help from someone else?

"Monado Speed!"

The Monado boy's body began to radiate a blue aura. This speed form allowed him to hurry off before the bullets could even hit him. Unfortunately, one stray bullet was still going to hit him in the same place in the shoulder. The only place Shulk could run to (thus keeping him out of the fight) is the house of mirrors. If the attention were only focused toward the concert, then no demon would bother to look in that place.

Even if Shulk was injured, it didn't change Rob's heart from missing a beat. His breathing was becoming heavy as he observed the taller Smasher. Sweat started to pour down his face as he tried to handle everything himself. Rob had to hold on tightly, so he wouldn't fall out of Shulk's firm grip, but he wanted to help the blond instead of weighing him down.

"Rob, what are you-"

Rob only needed to hold onto Shulk with one arm while he used his free one to start his healing spell.

"Get us to safety, so I can heal you." Rob demanded. "I will not let you bleed to death for my sake."

"But in the vision you will be…"

"You're protecting me now, right? Just focus on yourself. You can't help anyone if you're getting bullets pumped into your back."

Luckily, Shulk only had one bullet lodged into his shoulder. If he thought about the pain, then he would be screaming now. He slowly nodded his head as they finally reached the house of mirrors and out of sight from the demons. The demons shooting at the blond groaned realizing that they would need to get down from where they were to deal with the seer personally. They couldn't with how chaotic the crowd was, so it was a mission failure on their part.

While the pandemonium engulfed the concert, the Band of Six members felt like it was time to reveal themselves to Kaleido while she was distracted by her friend's injury. Only three of them showed up. Flauros was the leader in this scenario with the two sex demons Passion and Compassion not too far behind him each with a chain in their hand that was hiding something…

"Hey Flauros, is she the one?" Passion asked.

"Are we going to deflower her?"

"Now, now you two, we can't taint a lady on her own stage…yet." Flauros told the sex twins. What we can do is kill her fairy friend and get revenge on the angels that have sinned here."

Most of the angels that were in the crowd have fled though. This meant whoever was captured would be tormented in front of the Smashers who could do nothing but watch. Palutena hesitated to fight the witch hunters. The last thing she wanted was for her to go to war with Ares because of the Band of Six. Alas, if a Smasher or anyone she knew died on her watch, then she would have to turn her weapon against her brother.

Kaleido shivered as Flauros approached her. Her legs refused to move and she would not let go of her friend and flee. Kite wouldn't be able to move from his spot for a while. If only someone could bide some time for her then maybe…

"KALEIDO!"

The idol looked up from staring at the Apostle and smiled weakly. "Pandora!"

Anyone from Pit's universe jumped at the name. Nobody expected the blue haired Amazon to step up on stage with a sword in hand. In fact, no one expected her to be a hero. Pandora's eyes were locked onto Flauros as she took a step in front of her friend.

"Flauros…"

"Oh, Pandora! You're alive! How did you get your body back? I heard you were nothing but flames for a while. You're looking as young as ever." Flauros spoke.

"You still talk way too much you damn leopard." She growled. "Why are you here? Melody Galaxy is a place of happiness! Not a place of bloodshed you idiot!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill Kite." Flauros answered. "I'm here to extract my revenge against those who did nothing on that day." He sighed realizing that Pandora wasn't there to witness Ellipse's death. As a result, she could not be his target. "As much as I would like to catch up, I would like to kill Kite now and be on my merry way."

"I can't let you do that."

"I know…which is why I'm telling you right now that if you take another step and interfere, I'll kill Daedalus."

Pandora's eyes widened at the mention of her lost love. She gave him a noblewoman's laugh as a response before preparing to impale her rival in the chest. "Very funny, Flauros. He's not here…so there's no point in bluffing."

"You think I'm bluffing? Here, let me show you I have him as a pet now. Passion!"

Pandora could not believe her eyes when Passion pulled on the chain. The Minotaurs and other demons behind the two sex demons blocked the hostages they had. Passion had Daedalus caught in her leash while Compassion had pulled his hostage out.

"PIT!" Palutena could be heard shouting as she was this close to warping onto the stage to join Pandora. Ganondorf had seized her arm before she did anything reckless. "What are you doing Ganondorf?! Unhand me!"

"…Is it wise for the Goddess of Light to jump into the affairs of angels and demons?"

Before Palutena could answer, Rosalina had answered back.

"…We can only watch Palutena. We cannot afford to mess things up."

"But Pit…"

"He will be fine." Ganondorf insisted. "Dark Pit is still in the crowd. He will strike when they have their guard down."

Sure enough, Lucina had taken Dark Pit into the nearby bushes. As easy as it would be to find them, the demons had their attention to the stage now. Kaleido was more important than the clone of Pit and the human he was with. Like Palutena, he was this close to jumping out and attacking the demons, but Lucina held him back and told him the same thing Rosalina and Ganondorf were telling the green haired Goddess.

Flauros turned toward the empty crowd and continued. "Again, if you move Pandora, I will kill Daedalus right now. The Smashers…and I know they're watching…the ones who haven't turn tail and fled…if you try to interfere with my justice, your angel captain will have his blood on my spear."

Pit flinched at the threat. If only his phobia didn't get the best of him…he wouldn't be used as a hostage. He could feel Dark Pit nearby too…if Pit died here, then his younger twin would die too. If only he didn't stand up for his father who did not care about him at all. He could only watch as Passion handed the chain to Flauros so he could harm the fallen archangel.

"…What do you want?" Kaleido had to ask seeing the lengths Flauros was going to make everyone he knew suffer. "Why would you do this here?! This is a concert filled with hopes and dreams! Why would you want to destroy that?"

"Simple. I lost my hopes and dreams because of this scumbag of an archangel here! Falling because of his crimes won't satisfy me! I will make him suffer in the same way he made Ellipse suffer! I will obtain my justice and revenge right here on stage!"

The Music Guardian shook her head in a disapproving manner. "Why would you think Ellipse would approve of that? She was one of the kindest Apostles around-"

"And that got her killed!" Flauros interrupted. "I don't want to hear your bullshit about what would make her sad or being told there is a way to see her again! Apostles can't come back to life once they're killed! The Golden Land was designed to prevent reincarnation…but the angels took advantage of her kindness and got her killed…never again will I…" He smiled sinisterly as he continued to yank Daedalus by the collar. "All angels are to blame!"

Flauros was dead serious with getting rid of Daedalus right in front of Pandora. Blood had already spilt but he wanted more. If he was in the right mind, he might have delayed Daedalus' death, but his rage was binding him. All he saw was the archangel who murdered his beloved Apostle. With the collar chain in one hand and his flaming spear in another, he proceeded to bring down the spear of justice down on the archangel. Pandora froze realizing how helpless the situation was. Nothing she said could calm her old friend down.

"NO! STOP!" Pit screamed as he tried to move from his bindings. "DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM!"

Daedalus waited for the flames to burn his flesh. Before that could happen though, a tentacle shot from the crowd and grabbed the spear in his hand. The tentacle immediately caught fire, but not before it grabbed the spear out of the leopard demon's hand and chucked it to the side. The tentacle ended up becoming detached from its owner in order to not burn her.

"You really think that a witch hunter is going to get away with burning someone? Please."

Flauros' expression beamed realizing that a witch was here with her Furniture. Glancing at where the burnt tentacle was, he was pleased to see a mostly naked woman with dead tentacles wrapped around her body conveniently covering her private areas. Behind her was a little girl with Rapunzel blonde hair and green eyes. Her yellow dress was decorated with Star Bits, skulls and a beautiful emerald brooch placed in the center of said dress.

"S-Stop the fighting!" She exclaimed. "Stop hurting the people here, witch hunter! This isn't right!"

"Oh…it's Cube's little sister." Flauros mocked causing Kite to react poorly at hearing the name of the man he used to serve. "You're here with your sexy prop I see. Run along now, before you get hurt. This is not a playground after all."

"Cone…Malinche…" Kite murmured weakly. "Get out…this is my job…"

The little girl refused to leave. Her legs were trembling but she had enough of this madness. "N-No! I'm going to stay until the issue is resolved! People got hurt because of you! People are dying!"

"Well yes. People do die when they are killed." Flauros said in a sarcastic tone. "Cube didn't get to teach you that unfortunately."

"Don't insult the Mistress!" Malinche hissed as she was ready to attack.

"Stand down, Malinche." Cone spoke.

"But…"

Cone was naïve as Cube was. Kite established this just observing her from the corner of his eyes.

"Kite, you shouldn't be standing up." Kaleido warned her friend. "Just rest. I can handle it."

"You can't…" Kite growled as he forced himself to stand up. At the same time, Flauros dragged Daedalus by the chain and reclaimed his spear. "Flauros…please stop…Ellipse wouldn't want this…and you know this."

"Hey, little girl," Flauros began ignoring the Apostle of the Fairy Sky completely, "were you ever told the true story of how Ellipse died?"

"Ehh?"

"It's a tragic tale. One filled with nothing but sorrow and despair. An Apostle was taken from us by the wicked angels while everyone stood around and did nothing. The same can be said about this Apostle over here…who fled to not be burned along with Ellipse." The sinister glare returned to his face as he threw the spear toward Kite without warning.

Again, Pandora's reflexes were too slow to prevent Kite from being impaled in the chest. The fairy let out a startled cry as the spear landed in front of the little girl. Her eyes widened seeing Kite attempt to not fall down with the spear, but his strength was already fading away. Before Kite died by his mighty spear, he intended to recite the events that occurred that terrible day he lost his long lost love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 11635 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Kaleido, again is listed as "Ambiguously Human". She was not brought up in the Addiction story due to the focus being Pandora/Daedalus. The Guardians didn't exist until after Samael was sealed by Palutena, and I brought up in the previous chapter that she is a well-known fibber, so it's difficult to pinpoint when she became a Guardian under Ceres.
> 
> 2\. If you haven't noticed, Lana is perfectly fine with Linkle by her side. Since Super Smash Galaxy is near the end of most of the character development she has, Lana doesn't necessary have a co-dependent crush on Dark Pit now. Her small cameo here is a reminder that she, Cia and Ash will have a large role in Mecha Galaxy, but this shows that she and Cia aren't paying attention to Dark Pit as much as they use to because of believing that Lucina, Reyn, Lucas, Arachne and Kaguya can take care of him better with their ultimate weapons.
> 
> 3\. The dance is from the song志方あきこwhich is a song by Akiko Shikata. Now recall in Snowy Night Galaxy that Dark Pit sang to Lucina is also by Akiko Shikata. In a sense, the songs Kaleido tends to sing include Akiko Shikata, Koda Kumi, Cliff Edge, Utada Hikaru and many other Japanese singers. This dance comes off as incredibly exotic though hence why there are many dancers and less singing.
> 
> 4\. Dark Pit having a terrible singing voice is actually brought up in Snowy Night Galaxy while not having any music talent is brought up in Piano Man. Dark Pit sacrificed artistic skills for logic as shown with his ability to read and uses his brain better than Pit in these situations. Lucina got the wonderful melody in Snowy Night only after Dark Pit attempted to perfect his voice to sing for her…and here…well…yeah…
> 
> 5\. Yes I wrote the song that Kaleido was singing. This is the reason why this story took so long to write. I dreaded this moment because I wanted to write something original. The original intention was to have her sing Love is a Beautiful Pain like what was played during Piano Man as a callback, but I decided that the BGM would be similar to this song instead. I wanted the song to have a Disney feel to it too, but I don't know how that turned out.


End file.
